Recuperando sueños perdidos
by Cristy-Potter
Summary: Después de tres años Hermione vuelve de Bulgaria... A recuperar los sueños que dejo a trás... mientras Harry esta con Ginny, pero la pelirroja siente algo especial por su jefe.. y ahora Harry no sabe defenir que siente por su mejor amiga G&H H&HR G&DR...
1. Decepciones y decisiones

**Decepciones, y decisiones.**

- ¡ESTOY HARTA! – gritaba Hermione, que discutía con su novio - ¡NO SOPORTO MÁS TU APTITUD, ERES UN... UN IRRESPONSABLE, UN INMADURO...UN...! – Cada vez elevaba más el tono de su voz, e iba dando empujones al muchacho.

- ¡¡¿Sabes algo Hermione! – Dijo éste, respondiendo a su novia con la misma ira con la que ella lo trataba, y decidiendo que ahora le iba a poner las cosas claras de una vez. – ¡¡Yo también me casé de ti, eres una aburrida, fea y obsesionada del trabajo. No te soporto ni un minuto más, me largo de aquí! – se giró sobre sus talones y se dispuso a salir por la puerta.

- Eres un completo... inepto, desagradecido – Decía Hermione entre sollozos y gritándole al muchacho.- Debí haber echo caso a mis amigos, y no irme a vivir contigo...¡¡Por Merlín, que equivocación! ¿En qué estaría yo pensando? – Se lamentaba la joven, pensando en los años que había perdido al lado de esa basura, a la que haces unos minutos llamaba novio, dejó su país sus amigos, familia... TODO, gritaba su cabeza, incluso sus sueños los había enterrado para acompañar a Krum... y ahora todo era en balde...

- Pues si, tal vez lleves razón, nunca debiste venirte a Bulgaria, si alguien a perdido el tiempo esa has sido tú. Por que yo la verdad... – Dijo el chico riendo pícaramente a "su novia". – Ya que vamos ha ser sinceros... te diré que, ya que tu no eres muy buena en la cama... busqué ese placer en otra... – Eso ya si que era el colmo de los colmos para Hermione, ella suponía que era muy mujeriego e incluso un pervertido, pero lo de ponerle los cuernos... eso ya la dejó impactada. – Si "querida", ¿no supones quién? Pues Nicole, aquella joven morena tan bonita que te presenté en Navidad – dijo con ironía, sonriendo cínicamente, mientras Hermione negaba con la cabeza – Ah! ¿Recuerdas cuando te decía que llegaría más tarde por qué los entrenamientos de quiddich serían más largos? Pues solo era una excusa barata para quedarme con ella y...

- ¡¡BASTA ! – Dijo Hermione secándose las lágrimas que bañaban su rostro, decidida a plantarle cara al estúpido de Krum (N/A: chicas, no se vosotras pero si se tratara de mí, este llevaba al menos una gran bofetada, sino algo peor...) Clavó sus ojos marrones en los del chico, y sacó su varita del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones baqueros. – Hasta aquí Víctor Krum, te doy tres segundos para que te marches de mi vida y no vuelvas a aparecer. ¿Te queda lo suficientemente claro? – Preguntó Hermione, que se había acercado temerosamente a Krum, y clavaba su varita en el pecho del chico.

- Hermione, mi querida Hermione... – decía melosamente, y mostrando cara de inocencia. – Esto lo podemos arreglar... No es necesario recurrir a la violencia. Mejor olvidemos esto y comencemos de nuevo. ¿Vale? – Se acercó poco a poco a ella, y acarició suavemente su mejilla.

- Ni se te ocurra tocarme. – Dijo Hermione retirando la mano de Víctor. – Te doy tres segundos, 1... 2... 3... ¡Alohomora! – La puerta se abrió de par en par, sonrió a Krum y le dijo – ¡Adiós! Un placer no volver a verte – Acto seguido, le propinó un empujón que lo sacó afuera de la casa, y cerró de un gran portazo dando en todas las narices al imbécil de Krum.

- Ya volverás a mi suplicando, ya lo verás, comerás de mi mano y me suplicarás que volvamos – Gritaba la voz de Víctor desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- No Víctor, estás muy equivocado – Susurró Hermione, mientras inclinaba la cabeza y gruesas lágrimas comenzaban a bañar su rostro. Se sentó frente a la chimenea, y se acurrucó en el sofá, mirando el baibén de las llamas. "¿Qué hago ahora, vuelvo a Inglaterra junto con mi familia y amigos, o por el contrario sigo con mi vida aquí?". Poco a poco el cansancio pudo con ella y quedó profundamente dormida. Minutos después, una extraña silueta apareció de la nada, se dirigió a la joven e hizo aparecer una manta, cubrió con ella a Hermione, le dio un beso en la frente y desapareció.

- Ginny, te echo de menos – Decía la voz de Harry a su novia. - ¿Sabes si tendrás que quedarte hasta muy tarde hoy?

- Si cariño, bastante tarde – Decía tristemente la voz de la pelirrojo al otro lado del teléfono. – No te preocupes ya recuperaremos el tiempo perdido el fin de semana. Un beso Harry, nos vemos mañana, que el pesado de mi jefe ya me está metiendo prisa.

- Vale, un beso para ti también. – Se despidió el joven, y colgó el teléfono. Se dejó caer en el sillón que había enfrente de la chimenea de su salón. Aquella escena le recordó a sus años de estudiante en Hogwarts, en los que pasaban la noche en vela con sus dos mejores amigos Ron y Hermione, ya fuese tramando una nueva aventura, o acabando los deberes, y aveces, solamente por conversar un rato a solas. Al pensar en esos hechos recordó a su amigo pelirrojo, y su rostro se ensombreció. En su séptimo año en Hogwarts tuvo lugar la batalla final con Voldemort, muchos aurores resultaron muertos o heridos, pero si algo dejó una gran huella de esa batalla final en Harry, fue la pérdida de su mejor amigo.

Flash Back-

Se encontraba peleando a muerte con Voldemort, la pelea era bastante reñida y cualquiera de los dos podía ser el primero en caer. Era una lucha de uno contra uno. Los demás mortífagos estaban muy ocupados luchando contra los aurores del ministerio y los miembros de la orden del Fénix, entre los cuales ya se encontraban algunos alumnos de séptimo como Seamus, Neville, Hermione, Ron, Parvati, Lavander, y Harry. Todos ellos e ofrecieron voluntarios para colaborar, y Dumbledore aunque se quería negar, vio la determinación en los ojos de los jóvenes, por lo que decidió aceptarlos en la orden, ya que sería mejor tenerlos bajo su supervisión, que por el contrario, ellos fuesen por su cuenta.

Harry estaba exhausto y Voldemort parecía estar en el mismo estado que el joven. Pero el mago tenebroso parecía estar ya harto de que el duelo se estuviese alargando tanto.

- Potter, eres bueno peor no lo suficiente, esto se acaba aquí y ahora – Dijo la voz de Voldemort. Harry se estremeció, hasta ahora había logrado aguantar los echizos que le había lanzado pero... no sabía se soportaría mucho más. – AVADA KEDAVRA. – El haz de luz verde se dirigía directamente al pecho de Harry, y éste parecía estar estático y no moverse.  
- ¡¡¡Nooooooooo! – gritó una voz cercana a Harry, un chico se interpuso entre el rayo y el niño que vivió, reviéndolo directamente en el pecho. El cuerpo del joven se iluminó momentáneamente. La escena pareció congelarse y sucedió poco a poco, el cuerpo caía lentamente al suelo, ya sin vida, y una mata de pelo rojo tocó el suelo.

- Ron...- Susurró Harry, el chico de ojos verdes esmeralda se derrumbó al suelo cayendo de rodillas, justamente al lado del cuerpo de su mejor amigo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y éstas comenzaron a salir de ellos cayendo por sus mejillas y llegando al suelo.

- Vaya estúpido Weasley, muy oportuno. – Dijo Voldemort mirando con asco la escena – Ahora nadie te salvara Harry. – El mago oscuro volvió a alzar la varita y apunto de nuevo al chico, pero no se había percatado de que éste ya la tenía levantada, y peor para él, apuntándolo.

- AVADA KEDABRA – esta vez el haz de luz verde salió de la varita de Harry y se dirigió al pecho de Voldemort, tomando desprevenido al mago e impactándole directamente en el pecho. El cuerpo se iluminó y cayó al suelo inerte. El chico que vivió miró con profundo odio el cuerpo del mago más temido de todos los tiempos, y después volcó su mirada en el cuerpo sin vida de Ron. - ¿Por qué amigo? ¿Por qué tuviste que ser tú? – Recordó como su amigo siempre había estado ahí, en las buenas y en las malas, lo había dado todo por el... incluso su vida. – No lo merezco amigo, no lo merezco. – Se levantó llevando a su amigo cargado en los brazos, la batalla parecía haber finalizado, los mortífagos al ver la caída de su amo, dejaron de luchar, y los aurores los apresaron rápidamente para evitar que ninguno lograra escapar. Caminaba como sonámbulo, no sabía a donde ir, y qué hacer. Hasta que segundos más tarde llegó el señor Weasley que se quedó blanco al ver la persona que Harry llevaba.

Recordaba los días siguientes como si los estuviera viendo en ese mismo momento, toda la familia se hundió por completo al ver a uno de los suyos muerto. Ginny lloraba desconsoladamente a todas horas, y la señora Weasley era incluso peor que su hija. Se la pasaba llorando todo el día de aquí para allá. Respecto a resto de los hermanos no mostraban con lágrimas su dolor, sino con grandes silencios, en los que nadie se atrevía a decir nada. Incluso los gemelos, parecieron madurar con ese echo, pero no dejaron el negocio de las bromas, eran los únicos que intentaban animar a la familia, y poco a poco consiguieron que ese gran dolor fuese disminuyendo. Aunque... eso es algo que no se puede olvidar, solo se ha de aprender a convivir con esa perdida.

Fin del Flash Back

Dos lágrimas solitarias recorrieron sus mejillas, pese a que ya tenía 23 años. Todavía tenía muy reciente el hecho sucedió en su séptimo curso. Por otro lado, Hermione también salió de su vida el mismo año en que falleció Ron. LA chica decidió marcharse a Bulgaria y huir de ese pasado tan escalofriante que quedaba en Inglaterra, Krum la convenció de que era la mejor idea, y como ella estaba enamorada de él, se mudó allí para seguir estudiando y vivir junto con su novio.

Dos años después de salir de Hogwarts comenzó a salir con Ginny, él estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, desde antes de la batalla con Voldemort, pero debido a la desgracia prefirió esperar un tiempo para preguntarle a la pelirroja si ella sentía lo mismo por él.

Pensó que pronto volvería a Hogwarts y con ello, su moral subiría, ya que siempre cuando venía a los nuevos estudiantes se recordaba asimismo en su época de estudiante "ojalá Hermione estuviera aquí, siempre fue un gran apoyo para mí" pensó con melancolía Harry recordando a la castaña. Poco a poco le fue entrando sueño, y se quedó dormido delante de la chimenea, al igual que estaba su amiga a miles de kilómetros de allí.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se levantó bastante agotada, y extrañanada ya que no recordaba aberse dormido con una manta echada por encima. Pero pensó que era un detalle sin importancia. Comenzó a desayunar, media hora más tarde ya se había duchado y vestido. Se dirigió a su habitación y comenzó a hacer la maleta, una vez terminó de empacar sus pertenencias llamó a su lechuza Rose.

- Rose, dale esto a Luís, mi jefe. – Le entregó una carta, en la que le comunicaba que abandonaba el trabajo, ya que se tenía que marchar del país por motivos personales. – Ah! Estaré en mi casa, ya sabes a la que me refiero, la de Inglaterra – Aclaró la joven. Dicho esto, ató la carta a la pata de la luchuza, y esperó a que esta desapareciera por la ventana. Después se dirigió a la chimenea con su maleta y tomó un puñado de polvos flú, entró dentro y gritó- Casa de los Granger. – Acto seguido desapareció en una columna de ceniza, segundos más tarde aparecía en el salón de su casa envuelta en ceniza y sacudiéndose. Sus padres que no sabían quien podías estar a esas horas llegando por la chimenea corrieron alarmados aver de quien se trataba.

- Hermione, hija... – Decía su madre totalmente sorprendidad por la visitaa de su niña. - ¿Dónde vas con esa maleta? – Preguntó una vez, había abrazado a la chica.

- Mamá he cortado con Krum...- Dijo la castaña con la voz apagada.

- Lo siento hija... – Su madre la volvió a abrazar para que se consolara.

- No pasa nada mamá, no merecía la pena... He vuelto para quedarme – Se separó lentamente de su madre y le sonrió forzosamente, intentando no derramar más lágrimas por Victor.

- Me alegro hija... – dijo esta vez su padre, que se acercó a Hermione y le dio un gran abrazo. – Te echamos tanto de menos...

**Notas de la Autora:** Para aquellos que adoran a Ron, siento haber tenido que "acabar" con él, por decirlo de alguna manera, no ha sido fácil, pero ya saben todo tiene sus sacrificios. Espero que les haya gustado la historia y por favor DEJEN REVIEWS.

Besossss KristyGranger


	2. Cosas del trabajo

Cosas del trabajo

- Weasley, quiero ese informe para antes de medianoche. – Regañaba su jefe a Ginny.

Ginny le dedicó una profunda mirada de odio en el momento en el que el hombre rubio de 1.83 de altura se daba media vuelta y volvía a su despacho.

"Ginny, esto Ginny lo otro, estoy cansada. Un día de estos me largo de aquí y te dejo rellenando estos estúpidos informes." Pensaba la joven Weasley, mientras organizaba el barullo de folios y hojas sueltas que se amontonaban en su escritorio. "Al fin", dijo para sí misma al encontrar el informe que debería de presentar a "su jefe". Al parecer se trataba de un incidente sin importancia, un niño de unos 8 años había tomado "prestada" (según aclaraba el chico en el informe) la escoba de su padre y decidió dar una pequeña vuelta por el vecindario, al parecer al chiquillo no se le ocurrió mejor idea que coger del rabo al gato de su vecina mientras ésta miraba la escena totalmente incrédula, para instantes después, gritar a los cuatro vientos que un niño loco volaba en una escoba embrujada y que se llevaba su gato para meterlo en un caldero. "menudo revuelo tuvo que formar el niño"- pensó Ginny, y siguió leyendo el informe -. Una vez harto de dar vueltas con la escoba y el gato, el cual intentaba llegar a las ropas del muchacho y arañarlo, morderle, o lo que pudiese. El vecindario era como el murmullo de una colmena, todos los vecinos asomados, ya que los gritos se oyeron al menos en toda la manzana.

El niño llegó a la altura de la anciana dueña del gato, balanceó con la cola (del rabo al pobre gato) y lo lanzó de lleno a la mujer en toda la cara. El animal aún enfadado por el trato del chico comenzó a arañar y a revolver los pelos de la anciana, mientras ésta, intentaba en vano quitarse el bichejo de encima.

Ginny soltó una pequeña risa, imaginándose la escena.

- No creo que el informe sea nada gracioso señorita Weasley. – Dijo burlonamente, aunque con una pose seria, su jefe. Estaba plantado delante de ella mirándola directamente con sus ojos grisáceos los azules de la chica. "Me gustaría ser el petardo de novio con el que estás, para poder pasar más tiempo en tu compañía" Pensaba para sí mismo Draco Malfoy... mientras seguía mirando a la pelirroja con dureza.

- Lo lamento Malfoy, no volverá a suceder. – Ginny volvió la vista al informe y susurró en voz muy baja – Menuda suerte que tengo... tocarme a Malfoy como jefe... envidiable... – Decía la chica irónicamente mientras pasaba la hoja del informe.

- Le he escuchado Ginny. – Decía la voz del rubio, que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de la cara de Ginny. La chica enrojeció de momento, primero por que él había logrado escuchar lo que pensaba, y segundo por que algo en su interior, le decía que ese chico hacia que sintiera algo especial, que ni el propio Harry había logrado hacer nunca.

- Lo...lo.. siento.. – Se disculpó Ginny sonrojándose aún más, y clavando tímidamente su mirada en los ojos del chico.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió la habitación. En el departamento de aurores se encontraba desierto a esas horas, ahora solo quedaban ella y él... que en ese momento estaban en una situación un tanto "comprometida", teniendo en cuenta que eran jefe y empleada, y más aún que la joven en cuestión tenía novio.

"Me encanta ese aroma a vainilla que siempre lleva" – Pensaba Draco, mientras acortaba un poco más la distancia con la chica.

"Me perdería en esos ojos grises"- Suspiraba para sí Ginny -. "¿debo seguir con esto?" – Decía la voz de su conciencia mientras ella también se acercaba un poco más al rostro de Malfoy...

A la mañana siguiente en la casa de los Granger...

- Veo que has madrugado querida. – Decía la madre de Hermione, mientras preparaba el desayuno.

- Si mamá, creo que hoy me conviene despejarme un poco... – La voz de Hermione se notaba algo apagada... pese a que se prometió no llorar por Víctor... fue incapaz de cumplir esa promesa, sabía que no era correcto el lamentarse por una persona así, y eso le había dicho su cabeza desde un primer momento... Aunque, como ella bien sabía... en las cosas del corazón poco tiene que ver la cabeza.

- De acuerdo cariño... – Dijo cariñosamente su madre, acercándose a la chica y dándole un tierno abrazo. – Todas alguna vez hemos pasado por eso mi niña... no te avergüences de lo que sientes... es de humanos el herrar, y como bien dice el dicho... es de sabio el aprender de los errores. Sí que, cámbiame esa cara que me traes y prométeme que a partir de hoy, volverás a ser la encantadora niña alegre que se fue de aquí al acabar su último año en Hogwarts. – Se separó un poco de su hija y le acarició la mejilla con ternura. – Prométeme que intentarás ser esa chiquilla risueña, alegre y llena de sueños que eras entonces. – Preguntó la señora Granger mirando a su hija con el ceño fruncido, un gesto que su hija había adoptado.

- Si mamá...

Asintió con rotundidad la chica, mientras volvía a abrazar a su madre y un par de lágrimas solitarias recorrían sus mejillas. Las últimas que derramaría por esos años que había estado en Bulgaria. A partir de ese mismo día borraría de su mente todos los malos recuerdos que su estancia en el país le habían dejado, y se quedaría con los buenos.

- Bueno me marcho, iré a dar una vuelta por Londres y me pasaré por el Callejón Diagon. – Decía Hermione, mientras recogía su bolso y las llaves de la casa.

- Hermione, acuérdate de tus amigos, no estaría mal el que los visitaras. – Decía su madre en señal de reproche fingido. – No saben nada de ti desde que te marchaste, salvo las escasas cartas y postales que les enviabas.

Los recuerdos comenzaron a asaltar la mente de la castaña, al nombrar a sus amigos vino a su mente la imagen de Ron, una víctima más de las que se cobró la maldad de Voldemort y todos sus seguidores. Eso hizo que una ola fría azotara todo su cuerpo haciendo que se estremeciera. Acto que no pasó desapercibido por su madre que seguía observándola, ya que por un momento había olvidado el lamentable suceso que había ocurrido años atrás.

- Lo siento querida... – Se disculpó la mujer, ya que el nombrar a sus amigos había provocado todo lo contrario que la mujer quería que sintiera su hija.

- Bueno... eso es algo que por mucho que me lamente no podré cambiar... – Dijo Hermione bajando la cabeza, pero pensando que aún le quedaba mucho en la vida, estaban sus padres, Ginny, los amigos del trabajo que había dejado en Bulgaria, sus compañeras de Hogwarts, y sobretodo otro de los pilares en los que ella siempre se había apoyado, la estrella que cerraba el trío de Gryffindor, su mejor amigo Harry. – Mamá.. creó que visitaré a Harry, hace al menos dos años que no le veo. – Sonrió algo más contenta la chica, con la idea de ver al muchacho.

- Si, creo que es buen ala idea, además así seguro que también ves a Ginny.

Hermione se quedó un tanto confusa ante esa aclaración de que Harry estuviera con su mejor amiga, o al menos fue su mejor amiga durante sus años en Hogwarts, por que en Bulgaria conoció a Judit, con la cuál había entablado una gran amistad, y ambas sabían todo de la otra.

Le dio dos besos a su madre y se marchó.

- toc, toc.

- Ya va! – Gritaba Harry, que se apresuraba a abrir la puerta.

- Hola señor Potter. – Saludó una joven de 22 años de edad, que se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta. - ¿Me ha echado de menos? – Preguntó sensualmente y acercándose al muchacho.

- Mmmmm... ¿Puedo pensármelo? – Preguntó irónicamente el chico, y acercándose más a ella. Pero ella le miró ceñuda y algo enfadada.

No pudo decir nada más por que instantes después Harry la había tomado por la cintura, la atrajo hacia él, y comenzó a besarla con ternura, volviendo poco a poco el beso más apasionado. Hasta el momento en el que les faltó el aire y se tuvieron que separar.

- ¿Aclara eso su pregunta señorita? – Preguntó pícaramente Harry.

- Pues no se...- Dijo ella acercándose más a los labios jugosos del chico, mientras miraba sus ojos verdes. – Creo que no lo suficientemente claro...

Se acercó más aún y lo besó.

- Bueno, lo lamento pero hoy el que se tiene que ir soy yo... – Dijo una vez se había separado de la chica. Ante la extrañeza de esta. – No pongas esa cara... tengo cita con el profesor Dumbledore, debemos discutir ciertos asuntos sobre el curso venidero y me pidió que le echase una mano.

- ¿No puedes retrasarte un poquito? – Preguntó haciendo pucheros la joven.

- No, así que dejemos para después lo que quisieras hacer ahora... – Le dedicó una sonrisa pícara y le dio un corto beso en los labios. Tomó su túnica que estaba en lo alto del sillón y se dirigió a la chimenea. – Hasta luego¡Despacho del profesor Dumbledore! – Gritó una vez había cogido un puñado de polvos flu y se introducía en la chimenea. Dejando una nube de hollín flotando en el ambiente y una novia un tanto molesta por la actitud del chico. "para un día que puedo estar con él". – pensó irónicamente la chica.

N/A: bueno el capítulo es bastante cortito, pero el próximo será más largo. Para el próximo capi:

Sabremos que pasó la noche en que Ginny y Malfoy se quedaron a solas en el despacho.

Hermione tendrá una gran sorpresa en su pequeño reconocimiento por Londres

La pelirroja y la castaña tendrán una conversación bastante interesante.

Eso es todo, muchas gracias por leer el ficc unas 80 personas aproximadamente, espero que sigan leyendo y que por favor se animen a dejar algún REVIEW. Muchos besosssssssss a todos aquellos que me dejaron uno

LOS KIERO!

KristyGranger


	3. Paseo por Londres

**_Paseo por Londres_**

****

Hermione caminaba por el Londres muggle, ya casi había olvidado lo preciosa que era la ciudad. No llevaba rumbo fijo, simplemente quería mezclarse entre la multitud que bullía por las calles. Daría lo que sea por ser cualquiera de esas personas que iban deprisa, con la única preocupación de no llegar tarde al trabajo, o simplemente por no perder un autobús. Pasó por el lado de una librería, y no pudo evitarla tentación de entrar. El establecimiento era bastante pequeño, pero confortable, numerosas estanterías envolvían la estancia, dejando ver centenares de libros. Hermione se sentía como en su casa. Comenzó a divagar buscando algún libro que le llamase la atención. De pronto sintió que alguien le tiraba suavemente de los pantalones, y al bajar la mirada para ver de quien se trataba se encontró con una niña de unos 4 años.

Hola señorita. – Saludó tímidamente la niña, mientras Hermione se agachaba para estar a la altura de la pequeña. Tenía el pelo castaño y liso que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, sus ojos eran azules y tenía una cara semejante a la de un angelito (o al menos eso creía Hermione) - ¿Podía ayudarme a buscar un libro para mi mamá? – Preguntó inocentemente, señalando a una mujer de unos 25 o 26 años que se encontraba en el mostrador de la tienda preguntando a la dependienta.

Claro. – Se ofreció amablemente Hermione, y le dedicó una sonrisa sincera a la niña. Hacía mucho tiempo de la última, pensó la joven castaña. – Pero antes quiero que me digas dos cosas: La primera tu nombre y la segunda el título del libro que estas buscando. ¿De acuerdo?

Si señorita. – Afirmó de inmediato la niña. – Me llamo Sally ¿y tú? -. Preguntó ahora la niña.

Hermione. Una vez echas las presentaciones, ya me puedes decir el nombre del libro para ayudarte a encontrarlo ¿Sí? – Dijo cariñosamente a la niña de ojos azules.

Sí. – Contestó la niña dando un pequeño saltito en el suelo haciendo que la falda que llevase se levantara un poco. – Se Llama, El Código Da Vinci. - (N/A: me encantó este libro, pese a que no se sí creer el cien por ciento de las cosas que dice, plantea muchos enigmas. Por ello animo al que no lo haya leído que lo haga.)

Hermione se incorporó y tendió su mano para que Sally la agarrase, y ambas se pusieron a la busca del libro. Después de 5 minutos, la castaña divisó el libro. El problema era que se encontraba demasiado alto para su estatura. Se puso de puntillas para intentar cogerlo, pero fue en vano.

Hermione, si quieres me puedes aupar a mi y yo te lo alcanzo. – Sugirió a sus pies Sally, al ver los intentos fallidos de la chica.

No se Sally... – Dudó, pero la niña le dedicó una sonrisa de perrito degollado y aceptó. La elevó con sus brazos y Sally alcanzó el libro.

Muchas gracias Hermione. – Decía la pequeña, dándole un beso en la mejilla, una vez la había vuelto al suelo.

No hay de que... – Dijo algo cohibida Hermione, por el repentino beso. – Mejor vamos a buscar a tu mamá que debe estar preocupada. Sally asintió y ambas volvieron a la parte principal de la tienda, donde una mujer parecía llamar a su hija.

Estoy aquí mamá... – Dijo Sally soltando la mano de Hermione y corriendo hacia la mujer, la misma que minutos antes la niña le había señalado a la castaña.

Sally, te tengo dicho que no vayas a ningún lado sin decírmelo. Me has dado un susto de muerte. Decía la madre de la niña mientras la soltaba del abrazo que acaba de darle a su hija.

Lo siento... – Decía la niña cabizbaja entregándole el libro a su madre.

No es para que te pongas así cariño, solo quiero que no te pase nada malo. – Decía la mujer, para que su hija no se sintiera tan mal.

Prometo que no lo vuelvo ha hacer – Decía Sally haciendo pucheros, pero se volvió a mirar a cierta castaña que no se había perdido nada de la escena. – A mamá esta es Hermione, es una chica muy simpática y guapa que me ha ayudado a encontrar el libro. – Decía alegremente la niña, y presentaba a las dos mujeres.

Encantada. – Dijo Hermione, estrechando la mano de la mujer, que era el vivo retrato de su hija, salvo que tenía los ojos oscuros y ya era toda una mujer. – Su hija es un encanto.

Lo mismo digo, aunque lo de encanto es porque no la tiene que aguantar todo el día. – Decía graciosa la madre de Sally mirando a la niña, que se daba por aludida, mientras susurraba en voz baja a Hermione "Eso es mentira". A lo que la chica sonrió disimuladamente, sintiéndose cómplice por la aptitud de la niña.

¿Hermione por qué no te vienes a cenar un día a casa? – Dijo de improvisto Sally, ante la mirada atónita de las dos mujeres. Y una mirada de disculpa de parte de la madre de la niña a Hermione.

Disculpe la imprudencia... – Pedía la madre.

NO mamá yo quiero que Hermione venga a casa, a que ¿sí – Preguntaba la niña clavando sus ojos azules en los marrones de la castaña, con mirada suplicante, para después repetir la acción con su madre.

¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres una chantajista? –Replicaba la madre a su hija, mientras le regañaba divertida.

Emmmm... si. – Dijo alegremente Sally mientras se dirigía a Hermione y la cogía de la mano.- Di que si mami, andaaaaaaaaaaa. – Pedía suplicando y haciendo pucheros la pequeña.

Si a ella no le importa... – Dijo la madre de la niña.

Claro que no le importa, dale el teléfono mami. – Saltaba de alegría Sally, mientras gritaba "Hermione va venir". La castaña no pudo remitir una pequeña sonrisa.

Ten Hermione, esta es la dirección y el numero de teléfono por si algún día te quieres pasar por nuestra casa. – Decía la madre de Sally, mientras le tendía un papel.

Nose... no quiero ser atrevida señora. – Decía molestamente Hermione, sonrojándose.

Llamame Nicole, y no es molestia ninguna. Me has caido muy bien, y por lo visto también a Sally. – Rió la mujer mirando a su hija que seguía dando pequeños saltitos de alegría por la biblioteca.

Eso parece... – Sonrió Hermione siguiendo con la vista a la niña.

Ginny permanecía aburrida sentada en el sillón del apartamento de Harry, observando aburrida lo que a esas horas echaban por el canal muggle. No entendía como los muggles podían ver esas noticias tan raras y tan estúpidas a la vez. No entendía por qué su novio había decidido irse a hablar con el director de Hogwarts precisamente el día que ella no tenía que ir a trabajar, no le cabía en la cabeza la aptitud del chico. Cuando de pronto volvió a venir a su mente el hecho sucedido la noche anterior...

Flash Back

Un silencio sepulcral invadió la habitación. En el departamento de aurores se encontraba desierto a esas horas, ahora solo quedaban ella y él... que en ese momento estaban en una situación un tanto "comprometida", teniendo en cuenta que eran jefe y empleada, y más aún que la joven en cuestión tenía novio.

- "Me encanta ese aroma a vainilla que siempre lleva" – Pensaba Draco, mientras acortaba un poco más la distancia con la chica.

- "Me perdería en sus ojos grises"- Suspiraba para sí Ginny -. "¿Debo seguir con esto?" – Decía la voz de su conciencia mientras ella también se acercaba un poco más al rostro de Malfoy.

Sus rostros cada vez estaban más cerca, escasos centímetros los separaban, ambos podían sentir la respiración agitada del otro. Sus labios casi se rozaban, una extraña sensación se apoderaba de ellos haciendo que cada célula de su cuerpo temblase ante la cercanía de la otra persona. Y se besaron, comenzó siendo un beso inocente, pero poco a poco se fue volviendo más apasionado sus cuerpos cada vez estaban más juntos y el beso se iba profundizando, la lengua de Draco se abrió paso a través de los jugosos labios de la pelirroja, y la de la chica también se internó en la boca de él. Malfoy por su parte, la agarró fuertemente por la cintura y la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo, mientras Ginny posaba sus manos en la cabellera y el cuello del chico, acariciándolo con pasión.

La situación cada vez subía más de tono, hasta que repentinamente Ginny se separó de Draco. La pelirroja se puso a una distancia prudencial del chico y comenzó a colocarse bien la blusa, que tenía medio desabrochada ante la atenta mirada del chico.

¿Qué es lo que pasa? - Preguntó el chico que se había quedado con la miel en los labios. Tantas noches soñando con ese momento, y cuando llega, la magia se rompe a mitad del sueño.

No le puedo hacer esto a Harry, él me quiere. – Dijo cabizbaja Ginny, y comenzaba a recoger sus cosas. – Lo ha dado todo por mi.

¿Quieres decir que lo que acaba de suceder no significa nada para tí? – Preguntó con el corazón en un puño Draco, no soportaría que ella estuviera jugando con sus sentimientos. Ginny no articuló palabra alguna, por lo que el hcico lo tomó por un sí. Aunque no se rindió.- Entonces, mírame a los ojos y dime que estás enamorada de Harry Potter. – La desafió Draco, cercándose a ella y levantándole la cara suavemente, clavando sus ojos grises en los de ella. L apelirroja sentía un mar de confusiones recorrer sus venas... quería besarle de nuevo, pero sabía que no debía. – Dímelo. – Volvió a insistir el chico.

Quiero a Harry Potter. – Dijo Ginny bajando la cabeza, y evitando la mirada del chico.

Sabes que no es verdad, que nunca lo ha sido. Quizás sea un héroe, puede que el chico que toda mujer querría tener, pero tú no estás enamorada de él. – Dijo mordazmente Draco, sacándose todo el dolor que llevaba aguantando desde el primer día que Potter llegó a Hogwarts. Siempre había sido el favorito de Dumbledore, todas las chicas corrían a sus pies, y para colmo, en esos momentos todo el mundo quería estar a su lado por haber derrotado a Voldemort. Incluida Ginny Weasley, la pelirroja que llevaba años desvelándole por las noches, la que había echo que Draco le plantase cara a los mortífagos, incluido su propio padre. Tan solo para que ella se percatase de su existencia.

Adiós. – Fueron las últimas palabras que oyó Draco antes de que se escuchase un leve "Plin" y Ginny se desapareciera.

"Siempre he preferido un beso prolongado aunque sepa que miente, aunque sepa que es falso." Pensó Draco mientras se tocaba con los dedos los labios recordando el lugar donde instantes antes le había besado la pelirroja.

Fin del Flash Back

Ginny apagó la televisión y se removió incómoda en el sillón.

- "¿Llevaría razón Draco, al decir que no estoy enamorada de Harry? No puede ser, el ha sido y siempre lo será, mi primer y único amor" Intentaba convencerse así misma. Aunque, si se ponía a pensar lo que la noche anterior había despertado Draco en el cuerpo de ella, no era la misma sensación que tenía cuando Harry la besaba o cuando hacían el amor. Fue distinta a cualquier otra, más especial, más intensa. "Creo que iré a darme una vuelta." Dijo en voz baja la pequeña Weasley intentando borrar de su cabeza la imagen de Draco. Necesitaba despejarse, por lo que decidió salir a dar una vuelta por el Callejón Diagon.

Buenos días profesor. – Saluda Harry a Dumbledore. – Aquí estoy como le prometí.

Buenos días Harry. Toma asiento por favor. – Ofreció el anciano director. El chico de la cicatriz se sentó enuna butaca de terciopelo azuul, y comenzó a examinar el despacho del director. Recordaba cada una de las veces en las que había tenido que visitar aquella estancia, y todas y cada una de las veces, el motivo iba relacionado con Voldemort, u otra cosa referente a la guerra entre el bien y el mal. Pero aunque hacía ya años que había muerto el señor oscuro, y todo había vuelto a una aparente normalidad, el despacho seguía intacto, al igual que el primer día que Harry entró en él. – Se en lo que estás pensando Harry. – Decía la voz pausada del anciano, mirando con nostalgia la sala. – Tantas reuniones, tantos encuentros, tantos momentos felices. – Suspiró Dumbledore. – Aún recuerdo cuando tu padre, Sirius, Lupin y Peter, visitaban casi a diario esta habitación. Yo diría que casi formaban parte del inmobiliario. – Rió el anciano, aunque no fue una sonrisa alegre, sino más bien cargada de añoranza hacia aquellos momentos. – James solía contemplar la habitación con la misma estupefacción siempre, nunca se cansó de decir que entre todas las maravillas que escondía Hogwarts, su favorita era ésta.

Creo que era algo en lo que estábamos de acuerdo. – Sentenció Harry con melancolía, imaginándose a su padre en la misma situación que él. Pero intentó salir de ese tema que le incomodaba, e ir directamente al grano.- Señor, supongo que no me ha hecho llamar para hablar sobre el pasado, así que mejor dígame el por qué.

No es malo recordar hechos del pasado querido Harry, yo más bien diría que recordarlos nos ayudan a saber aprovechar más el presente, y disfrutar a su vez de lo vivido en el pasado. – Decía Dumbledore mirando fijamente a Harry. – Aunque como bien has dicho, ese no es el asunto. – Sentenció el anciano dando por acabado el tema anterior. – El problema es que este año nos falta un profesor de encantamientos, y pese a que he buscado y preguntado a todos los que se encuentran a mi disposición, no he encontrado ningún candidato digno de impartir la asignatura. Por lo que quería pedirte si tu conocías a alguien que se pudiera hacer cargo de esa clase.

Pues nose... así de pronto no seme ocurre nadie. – Contestó Harry con aire pensativo, mientras reflexionaba en alguien que pudiese ser el candidato perfecto, y de pronto alguien llegó a su cabeza. Poseía todas las características que a Dumbledore le gustaban, y de seguro que no se iba a negar, al menos el director, porque el convencer a la persona de la que se trataba iba a ser una tarea bastante más difícil de solucionar.

Veo que ya has pensado en alguien.

Si profesor, y es la persona perfecta para el puesto. Aunque, lamento que va a ser dificil convencerla.

Dejo esa labor en tus manos Harry. – Tienes de plazo 2 semanas.

Creo que será tiempo suficiente para intentar persuadirla. Le traeré noticias profesor. Nos vemos pronto. – Se despidió Harry, para instantes después desaparecer por la chimenea del despacho del profesor.

Hermione salía de la librería acompañada por Sally y Nicole. Las dos mujeres discutían sobre el argumento del libro que llevaba la madre de la niña.

No se Hermione, parece un poco polémico. Aunque, puede que sea cierto, yo eso de que Jesús nunca hubiese dejado descendencia como que nunca he llegado a asimilarlo.

De eso y de muchas cosas más habla el libro Nicole, la trama es súper interesante, y yo casi puedo afirmar que los datos son ciertos. No es el primero en apoyar la teoría de que en la actualidad hay descendientes de Jesucristo. Pero lo que es algo más irreal, al menos en mi opinión, el lo del Santo Grial.

La verdad, estamos de acuerdo en eso. – Decía convencida Nicole, asintiendo ante las explicaciones de la castaña. De pronto Hermione se paró en seco, haciendo que sus acompañantes se quedaran mirándola sorprendida.

Lo siento pero yo me tengo que separar de ustedes aquí. – Se disculpó la chica.

No Hermy – Decía Sally, mientras se aferraba a la pierna de la joven, impidiendo que ésta pudiera dar un paso sin tener que llevársela a ella también.

Sally, recuerda que te dije que iré a tu casa un día. Así que dame un beso que nos veremos pronto. – Decía cariñosamente Hermone a la niña, que le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Que no se te olvide! – Gritaba la niña conforme su madre la llevaba a rastras, y agitaba la mano despidiéndose de Hermione.

Una vez Sally y Nicole fueron engullidas por la multitud que recorría las calles, Hermione volvió asentir que la tristeza volvía a inundar su cuerpo. Parecía mentira, que con Sally, era como si el mundo hubiese dejado de existir, las risas, bromas y gestos de la niña, hipnotizaban a Hermione. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo que en realidad siempre había querido. Había perdido varios años de su vida pensando que Krum era su príncipe azul, y que con el todo sería un cuento de hadas. Pero la realidad, la había golpeado muy duramente provocando que cayese en la cruda realidad: No había encontrado a ese príncipe y al parecer éste no quería ir en su busca. Comenzó a caminar hacia el Caldero Chorreante, llevaba mucho tiempo sin visitar el Callejón Diagon, y pensaba que ese día era el apropiado para hacerlo. Minutos después se encontraba merodeando por los establecimientos del Callejón, hasta que detrás de un escaparate vio la silueta de una persona conocida, y corrió a saludarla...

N/A: Hasta aquí el capítulo. Muchas gracias a aquellos que me dejaron un reviews mucho besos a todos los QUIERO! Ahora solo espero que me dejen sus comentarios para poder actualizar pronto, presionen GO y listo... un beso muy GRANDE


	4. Poniéndonos al dia

**Poniéndonos al día**

Hermione atravesó la calle y entró en una cafetería, que aunque era bastante grande, al entrar, te embriagaba con un ambiente cálido y hogareño. El local estaba a rebosar de magos, que charlaban animadamente.

Se puso de puntillas, ya que la cantidad de magos que había en el lugar a penas la dejaba ver un par de metros más allá de donde se encontraba. Intentaba encontrar la cabellera que había reconocido instantes antes. Comenzó a internarse entre la multitud, tropezando de vez en cuando con alguien. SU mirada iba de un extremo a otro, pero no la encontraba, "¿Dónde se habrá metido?" Se preguntaba para sí la castaña, una vez había llegado al final de la barra, que discurría a lo largo de todo el local. Se dio por vencida, y se hizo hueco entre la gente que había en la barra para pedir un café.

- Un café, señorita. – Pidió Hermione a una mujer regordeta y de ojos negros bibarachos, con su pelo rubio y enmarañado en un moño. La mujer se dio por aludida y pasó olímpicamente de la chica, y siguió llevando cafés y apuntando pedidos. – Un café, por favor! – Volvió a insistir Hermione que no se daba por vencida, pero volvió a ser ignorada, y comenzó a impacientarse. Frunció el entrecejo mientras miraba a la dependiente ir y venir de un lado a otro.

- Creo que así nunca conseguirás llamar su atención. – Dijo una voz a espaldas de Hermione. La cuál, la chica conocía a la perfección.

Se giró rápidamente para contemplar a la joven, que llevaba tantos años sin ver. Apenas había cambiado en esos años, aunque, a decir verdad, su rostro y cuerpo ya eran de toda una mujer. Pero todavía denotaba algo de la inocencia de la niña dulce y simpática que siempre había sido.

- ¡GINNY! – Gritó Hermione, abrazando a su amiga con mucha fuerza, haciendo que la pelirroja tuviera que hacer esfuerzos por no ahogarse. – NO sabes lo que te he extrañado todo este tiempo... – Decía la castaña sonriendo a su amiga, mientras liberaba a la pelirroja del abrazo.

- Yo también.. Me has hecho mucha falta... – Contestó Ginny con un deje de tristeza en su voz, y entristeciendo un poco el rostro. Un gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Hermione, y que pudo entender perfectamente cual era el motivo. Lo que provocó un reacción similar en la chica de los ojos color miel. – Pero, venga siéntate que tenemos muchas cosas que contarnos. –

Intentó disimular Ginny, sacando fuerzas y recobrando su siempre carácter alegre. No quería que el reencuentro con Hermione fuera triste, sino todo lo contrario. Cogió a su amiga de la mano, par que no se quedara atrás y se dirigió hacia una mesa que estaba siendo desocupada en esos instantes. Segundos más tarde ya estaban sentadas y conversando animadamente, mientras recordaban hechos de su estancia en Hogwarts, aunque claro está, que sin nombrar a Ron. Ninguna de las dos quería empañar la alegría de ese momento con el triste recuerdo del pelirrojo. Con solo nombrar el nombre del chico, un escalofrío recorría el cuerpo de las dos, y un enorme nudo se formaba en su garganta, haciendo que la única manera de responder ante tal sentimiento fueran las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos.

- Ahora dime¿Cómo has conseguido que ese camarero te hiciera caso? Yo no he tenido ni la menor respuesta, con esa camarera de antes.- Preguntó divertida Hermione, mientras Ginny le dedicaba una mirada pícara a la joven.

- Es que hay que saber pedir las cosas...- Volvió a sonreír la pelirroja. – Paul, trae un par de cervezas de mantequilla ¿Vale? – Pidió Ginny a un camarero, que era bastante atractivo. Le dedicó un guiño y una sonrisa seductora al chico, que le devolvió el gesto a la chica. Ésta le dedicó una mirada de triunfo a su amiga, e instantes después el chico apareció al lado de ellas con dos cervezas de mantequilla.

- Aquí las tienen señoritas. – Dijo Paul, mirando sedutoramente a ambas amigas. – Ginny, no me has presentado aún a tu guapa acompañante... – Dijo el chico fingiendo enfado con la pelirroja, y haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara ante el comentario.

- Lo siento. – Dijo Ginny con falsa modestia. – Ella es Hermione, mi mejor amiga. Hermione el es Paul un conocido desde hace bastante tiempo.

- Encantada.- Dijo azorada la castaña, dándole un par de besos al chico.

- Igualmente Hermione.- Contestó Paul. – Espero que sigas frecuentando la cafetería de ahora en adelante. – Dicho esto, le dedicó un guiño a ambas amigas y siguió con su trabajo.

- Es encantador... – Sonrió Ginny mientras seguía con la mirada al chico, hasta que desapareció. - ¿A qué si Hermione?

- Si amiga... Bueno ahora vas a decirme que ha sido de tu vida amorosa, que en las castas no me decías nada al respecto. Aunque, yo tendría que disculparme... ya que es mi culpa el que fueran tan pocas. – Se disculpó Hermione. La verdad era que durante su estancia en Bulgaria, había dejado todo de lado: sus amigos, familia... cualquier relación existente que hubiese tenido en Inglaterra, quedó aparcada. Ahora se preguntaba si en realidad había merecido la pena tal sacrifio, y todo por un amor, que no resultó ser tan bonito y sincero como ella pensaba en un primer momento.

Ginny miraba preocupada a su amiga, que de repente se había quedado callada. Su rostro estaba algo pálido y sus ojos miel se habían ensombrecido un poco. Aquello no parecía ser muy buena señal, así que decidió sacar a su amiga de ese trance en el que parecía haber caido.

- Hermione ¿estás bien? – Decía preocupada la pelirroja.

- Emm... no es nada... – Fingió las castaña, mientras intentaba aparentar que no había sucedido nada y mostraba una falsa sonrisa. Ginny sabía que algo malo le había ocurrido a su amiga, pero que a no ser que ella se lo contara, no la iba a presionar a hacerlo.

- Bueno, respondiendo a tu pregunta... Si estoy saliendo con alguien, y ese es Harry, desde hace ya bastante tiempo. – Decía Ginny que se había sonrojado un poco, todavía no terminaba de acostumbrarse a decir a la gente que era "la novia" del famoso Harry Potter. Pero Hermione por su parte, se había quedado callada, mirando estupefacta a su amiga, sin poder articular palabra alguna. - ¿No dices nada? – Se impacientó la pelirroja, que temía que a ella no le hubiese sentado bien la noticia.

- ¡ME alegro por ti Ginny! – Gritó la castaña que se abalanzó sobre la pelirroja para abrazarla efusivamente. No sabes, lo preocupada que he estado por ti y por Harry. Pensé que nunca reuniríais el valor necesario como para aceptar vuestros sentimientos, y peor aún, el confesarlos. Al fin los dos juntos...- Suspiró Hermione, y sonrió con melancolía, mientras recordaba sus días pasados en Hogwarts.

- - -- - - --- - - -- - -Flash Back - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry mantenía una animada charla con Seamus y Ron, sobre las tácticas de quiddich que utilizarían en el partido contra Slytherin, y que se jugaría la semana siguiente. Por otro lado, Ginny, Parvati, Lavander y Luna tenían un conversación bastante emocionante sobre el último chisme que acababa de pasar. Hermione por su parte, estaba enfrascada en la lectura de un tomo de unas 1200 páginas que trataba sobre "Elfos domésticos y ¿Sus derechos?". La chica llevaba dos horas metida en las hojas del libro sin despegar su cara, fuera que fuese el autor, la castaña estaba totalmente de acuerdo con las ideas revolucionarias que exponía. Ya era hora de que criaturas mágicas como los Elfos fueran tratados como se merecían.

- No lo puedo cree Lavander. ¿Estás segura de lo que dices? – Decía totalmente asombrada Parvati.

- Si, fue anoche. Lo sé de muy buena fuente. La prefecta de Ravenclaw dice que la vio salir de su sala común corriendo y llorando como alma que se lleva el diablo. – Decía Lavander bajando el tono de voz y con cierto misterio, como si se tratara del descubrimiento de una cripta donde enterraban a los profesores de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

- Bueno, mirándolo por el lado positivo... Malfoy está de nuevo libre, y no tendrá a la tonta esa de Parkinson rondándole por todos lados . – Todas se giraron para mirar a Ginny, totalmente boquiabiertas por lo que acababa de decir la pelirroja, nunca había mostrado esa faceta suya. – Sino cerráis la boca esto se va a parecer al cuarto de baño de Mirtle la Llorona . – Rió la chica. – Debeis de reconoces que Malfoy tiene un cuerpo bastante logrado, y que en estos últimos años a mejorado bastante su físico. – Dijo Ginny sonriendo pícaramente a sus amigas.

- Oye ¿Qué has hecho con nuestra dulce y tímida Ginny? – Preguntó divertida Parvati. – Aunque... admitirás que para ti, nadie está mejor que tu "querido Harry" –Insinuó la rubia, mirando significativamente hacia el grupo de chicos en el cual se encontraba el susodicho. Ginny se sonrojó ante el comentario y bajó la mirada tímidamente. Provocando que las chicas, incluida Hermione que se había girado al escuchar el nombre de su amigo, estallaron en carcajadas ante la aptitud de la pelirroja.

- Otra vez están con sus chismes, desde luego quien logra entender a las mujeres... – Decía resignado Seamus, que hacía ya bastante tiempo que se había dado por vencido en cuanto a comprender a una mujer se trataba. – Parece que se ríen de tu hermana Ron.

- ¡QUÉ? – Estalló el pelirrojo, todo lo que tuviera que ver con su hermana le involucraba directamente a él. – Ahora mismo voy haber que es lo que pasa. – Se levantó bruscamente y se dirigió al grupo de chicas, que detuvieron las risas al ver asomar al pelirrojo. – Ya me estáis diciendo de que os reíais. – Dijo amenazadoramente el chico, dedicando una mirada asesina a cada una de las que había allí.

- No pasa nada Ron, solo nos reíamos de un comentario que hizo tu hermana. No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte. – Dijo con voz calmada y de infinita paciencia Hermione, que ya estaba totalmente acostumbrada a los ataques de sobreproteccion que sufría el chico, sobretodo cuando se trataba de la benjamina Weasley.

- Espero que estés diciendo la verdad Hermione, y respecto a ti jovencita. – Señaló acusadoramente a su hermana con el dedo índice y frunció el entrecejo. – Más te vale que no me entere de que andas con algun jovencito sin que yo lo sepa. ¿Te quedó lo suficientemente claro? – Los ojos del pelirrojo se clavaron en los castaños de la chica, mientras le decían con la mirada "pobre de aquel que lo haga".

- Creo que ya soy lo bastante mayorcita como para que tu me tengas que ir dando permiso de con quien puedo o no salir, eso es un asunto que solo me incumbe a mí. – Ginny se había aproximado a su hermano y lo había encarado como nunca se había atrevido a hacerlo, ya era hora de que alguien le pusiera las cosas claras, ella había crecido y era totalmente responsable de sus actos. – Y ni se te ocurra volver a levantarme la voz, no eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo o no que hacer, mejor preocúpate por tu vida sentimental y deja la mía tranquila. – Eso fue un golpe bajo para Ron, el chico quedó perplejo ante la aptitud de su hermana, y sobretodo por el último comentario, lo cierto es que llevaba mucha razón... Entre ofendido y avergonzado decidió que lo mejor sería volver con sus amigos. Por lo que dedicó una última mirada asesina a su hermana, y fue a reunirse junto con sus amigos.

- Vaya Ginny, me has dejado estupefacta. Pero me alegro de que mi gatita haya decidido por fin sacar las uñas. – Lavander estaba asombrada por la reacción de la pelirroja, tanto o más, que Ron. – Me está gustando esta faceta tuya...

- Estoy de acuerdo con Lavander, si sigues así, que tiemble el señor Potter con lo que le espera... – Decía Parvati, mirando pícaramente al chico de ojos verdes esmeralda que en esos momentos intentaba sonsacar al pelirrojo que era lo que le habían dicho las chicas como para que llegara en ese estado.

- Tal vez... – LA chica sonrió pícaramente mientras volvía la mirada a Harry.

- Ron puede que ella tenga razón. – Decía la voz del chico de ojos verdes. - ¿No crees que ya es lo suficientemente mayor como para decidir por ella misma? – El pelirrojo miró a su amigo como si hubiese dicho la estupidez más grande, después de lo que propuso Einstein sobre la teoría de la relatividad (N/A: es lo primero que seme a ocurrido, ya que a mí la primera vez que la escuche me pareció la cosa más disparatada e incomprensible que e escuchado. Aunque, si se analiza detenidamente es fácil de entender :D).

- Oye se supone que tu deberías de estar de mi lado, y no apoyando lo que ella dice. Su deber es hacerme caso a mí, que soy quien la quiere y mira por ella. – Ron estaba encolerizado y no atendía a razones.

- Cálmate Ron. No eres el único que se preocupa por ella. Yo también lo hago y no soy tan sobreprotector como tú. Solo te pido que analices las cosas antes de lanzarte al cuello del alguno. – El pelirrojo se tranquilizó y tomó asiento al lado de su mejor amigo, mientras Seamus miraba con la ceja levantada al chico de la cicatriz. - ¿Por qué me miras así? – Le preguntó al chico.

- Es por lo que acabas de decir sobre que te preocupas por Ginny... haber para cuando vas a reconocer que te preocupa mucho más que si fuera tu propia hermana... – Insinuó Seamus.

- ¿No estarás insinuando que a Harry le gusta mi hermana no Seamus? Eso es mentira¿A qué sí Harry? – El chico de la cicatriz se dio por aludido y fingió que su tenedor se había caído al suelo para agacharse y evitar así que su mejor amigo viera que se había sonrojado ante el comentario. Una vez se hubo repuesto del sofoco emergió su cabeza de debajo de la mesa.

- Por su puesto que es mentira... – Miró de reojo hacia el grupo de chicas que habían vuelto a la normalidad y se tropezó con la mirada de la pelirroja que se sonrojó ante el contacto visual.

Hermione que había observado la escena miraba graciosa a ambos chicos, perguntándose para sí misma si algún día reunirían el valor suficiente como para declara sus sentimientos. Pero había que tener en cuenta que con Ron como hermano, era necesario algo más que decisión si se le quería confesar que estabas enamorado de su hermana o que estabas enamorada de su mejor amigo. "Todo un dilema", pensó la castaña, para volver a clavar su vista en el gran tomo de páginas que tenía en su regazo, a la vez que una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

- - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - Fin del Flash Back- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- La verdad no me quejo, nos va bastante bien...- La pelirroja recordaba cada momento que había pasado con el chico de preciosos ojos verdes esmeralda. Pero de pronto, una imagen volvió a su cabeza, el beso con Draco la noche anterior. Su conciencia le repetía una y otra vez que estaba engañando a Harry, pero un deseo, una pasión incontrolable se desataba cada vez que sus ojos se clavaban en los fríos grises del chico. Se maldecía así misma, por estar pensando en Malfoy y no en Harry que la amaba con locura y sería capaz de darlo todo por ella, no era justo.

- Te has quedado muy pensativa Ginny... – La voz de Hermione la sacó de su ensimismamiento. - ¿Es que pasa algo entre ustedes? – LA castaña lo preguntó con voz dulce, evitando que la pregunta le hiriese a su amiga.

- No Hermione, pero quería preguntarte algo...

- Adelante, aquí estoy para lo que necesites...

- No es por mí, es por una amiga que se encuentra en una situación un tanto "comprometida" (N/A: ya saben la excusa de la amiga ¿Quién no la ha utilizado alguna vez?). El problema es que está saliendo con un chico, que es muy atento con ella, la ama con locura y son amigos desde hace mucho tiempo...

- Pues no veo cual puede ser el problema... – Decía la castaña, que según la descripción que la pelirroja estaba dándole de ese hombre, ya le gustaría a ella haberse topado en la vida con uno que la tratase de igual manera.

- Espera que aún no he llegado a la parte interesante del problema... Lo que pasa es que una persona de su pasado ha vuelto a su vida, y está haciendo que ella sienta sensaciones un tanto extrañas con ella...

- Creo que se por donde vas... Está confundida, no sabe si ama al chico que está con ella o al que acaba del volver de su pasado ¿no es así? – Inquirió la castaña.

- En cierto modo se puede decir que sí...

- Pues no se Ginny, es una decisión difícil de tomar. Todo depende de los sentimientos que sienta ese chico del pasado hacia ella, y de sí lo que ella siente hacia él, es mucho más fuerte de lo que siente con su actual novio. Pero creo que lo mejor sería que se sincerara con éste último, ya que en una relación lo más importante debe de ser la sinceridad, y mucho más aun si se han compartido muchos años de amistad.. Aunque nose porque te digo esto si yo en estos temas entiendo muy poco... – Otra vez la imagen de Krum volvió a azotar su mente, pero la chica la borró de inmediato. El que una vez hubiera caído por culpa del amor, no iba a ser un impedimento para volverlo a intentar. La esperanza es lo último que se pierde...

- Creo que le diré tu consejo... es lo más acertado que puede hacer en estos momentos. – Ginny sonrió algo triste, si le decía algo a Harry se arriesgaba a perderlo para siempre, además de que aun no sabía lo que realmente sentía hacia Draco, y mucho menos que sentía el rubio hacia ella... Por el momento esperaría hasta que tuviera las cosas más claras.

- ¡Por Merlín que tarde seme ha echo! – Dijo alarmada la castaña. – Ginny disculpa pero prometía a mi madre que le ayudaría a hacer la comida. NO me mires con esa cara, aun no he logrado perfeccionar el arte de la cocina es un o de los que se ha resistido a mí. – Sonrió la castaña ante la mirada de incredulidad que le había dedicada su mejor amiga. – Hay tienes lo que valen los cafés. – Soltó unas monedas le dio un beso rápido a su amiga y se dispuso a salir a toda prisa del establecimiento, que seguía tan abarrotado como antes. Pese a que le costó mucho salir lo consiguió y pudo llenar sus pulmones de aire fresco.

- Ginny estaba recogiendo sus cosas cuando unas manos la tomaron por la cintura, la giraron rápidamente y la besaron con gran pasión, y atrayendo el cuerpo de la joven hacia él.

-Hermione acababa de darse cuenta de que se había dejado su móvil en el interior de la cafetería. Así que muy a su pesar tuvo que volver al tumulto que había allí dentro, una vez casi estaba en la mesa donde había dejado a su amiga vio una escena que la dejó perpleja. La pelirroja estaba besándose con nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy. Sin nisiquiera pensárselo salió de la cafetería dejando aquella escena que tanto le recordaba a algo que ella había presenciado no hacía mucho tiempo.

Al llegar a casa, entró por la puerta dando un golpe seco y soltando su bolso en lo alto de la mesa del recibidor sin levantar a penas la mirada del suelo, aun seguía viendo las escena de la cafetería. "¿Cómo podía Ginny estar haciéndole eso a Harry? No se lo merecía...".

- Hermione tenemos visita. – Anunciaba la voz de la madre de la chica desde la cocina.

- Ya voy mamá. – Decía apagada Hermione. - ¿Quién podía ser? – Susurró la chica

Al ingresar en la cocina descubrió la persona a la que tan alegremente su madre la había anunciado. Pero el problema era... "¿Debía decirle lo que había pasado o por el contrario ocultar la verdad hasta que esta cayera por su propio peso?"

Continuará...

DEJEN SUS REVIEWS!


	5. EL reencuentro

**Disclaimer:** Bueno para mi seria un honor decir que estos personajes me pertenecen, pero la verdad es que no, ni tampoco tengo el dinero que se sale del banco porque no cabe ya en el, ni mucho menos un centenar de periodistas siguiendome a todas horas para ver si les revelo cual sera el final de nuestro querido protagonista en el ultimo libro, y mucho menos contestanto idotezes como ¿con quien se quedara Harry? Pues casi seguro (y pa mi desgracia) que se queda con Ginny (sorry no puedo con ella, y menos si esta al lado de Harry), y mcuho menos que decir de Hermione, que alparecer hay muchos indicios (los que hayan leido el sexto lo sabran) de que le gusta Ron, esa pareja no la trago pero bueno... QUe rowling haga lo que quiera. Para eso este es mi ficc, y por ello esto sera un precioso HARRY Y HERMIONE, además si a alguien le gusta el draco/ginny tb podra disfrutarlo algo más. Bueno eso es todo y espero que me dejen unos lindos y bonitos reviews, sino prometo no volver a actualizar más, y seria una pena porque son muchos los que entran a leer la historia y pocos los que dejan un review, pero gracias a aquellos que lo hicieron les dedico el capi.**brendapottergranger y a cynthia88** Gracias y que disfruten el capi.

**El reencuentro **

Hermione tenemos visita. – Anunciaba la voz de la madre de la chica desde la cocina.

- Ya voy mamá. – Decía apagada Hermione. - ¿Quién podía ser? – Susurró la chica.

Al ingresar en la cocina descubrió la persona a la que tan alegremente su madre la había anunciado. Pero el problema era... "¿Debía decirle lo que había pasado o por el contrario ocultar la verdad hasta que esta cayera por su propio peso?". Al final decidió inclinarse por la última, tal vez Ginny tan solo se encontraba algo confundida. Aunque, en el acaso de que la chica llegara a sentir algo más por Draco Malfoy, sería un problema que ella misma tendría que aclarar con Harry.

- Hermione! – Saludó el chico de ojos verdes, a la vez que se abalanzaba sobre la castaña para darle un gran abrazo. – No sabes lo que te he echado de menos... No has tenido bastante olvidados durante tu estancia en Bulgaria...

- Yo también me alegro de verte de nuevo, y la verdad lamento mucho lo de haber andado tan perdida durante estos últimos años. – Se reprochó así misma Hermione, al romper el abrazo con el chico. – Pero esta vez he vuelto para quedarme... – Sonrió al chico.

- No sabes lo que me alegra escuchar eso... – Contestó él, aunque bastante extrañado de que Krum no la estuviera acompañando en esos instantes. Pero por precaución, decidió preguntarle después el motivo de la ausencia del chico, para ser francos nunca le había gustado demasiado la presencia del moreno. – Tengo una propuesta que hacerte...

- Soy toda oídos.. – Dijo la castaña, sonriendo con total sinceridad.

- El problema es que como a mí me gusta hacer las cosas bien, prefiero que te vengas conmigo a un sitio. – Le dedicó una mirada pícara a la chica, que se sonrojó un poco y se le escapó una sonrisa tímida.

- Pe... pero... – Lo miraba confundida, su actitud era desconcertadora, el chico siempre lograba guardar un misterio en todo lo que hacía, en parte eso era lo que a Hermione le gustaba del chico. Lograba hacer que pareciera más sexy. – Mi madre a preparado el almuerzo... no puedo dejar...

- De eso nada cariño... tu te vas con Harry, y habláis un rato los dos, que después de estos tres años, ya es hora de que te acuerdes de tus amistades querida... – Reprochó su madre desde la cocina, y amenazando a su hija con una cuchara de madera.

- Pues veo que eso es un si... – Sonrió Harry. – Nos vemos señora Granger...

- Hasta luego querido... ya sabes que estamos aquí para lo que tu quieras. – Decía la madre de Hermione a grito pelado. Ante la mirada atónita de la castaña, que miraba al chico totalmente incrédula.

- ¿Desde cuando tienes tu tanta complicidad con mi madre?

- Teniendo en cuenta que ella era la única que "más o menos"- Enfatizó esas palabras.- Tenía conocimiento de lo que era tu vida... yo venía frecuentemente por tu casa a preguntar por ti... Para que veas que tu amigo no se ha olvidado de ti, como tu has hecho con él. – Puso cara de perrito abandonado, y a Hermione se le encogió el corazón. Bajó la cabeza y su expresión se entristeció, la verdad era que en su estancia en Bulgaria había dejado a todo su mundo en Inglaterra a tras, y ahora se daba cuenta del gran error que había cometido.

- Lo siento... – Murmuró la chica por lo bajo. Esta vez fue el chico quien sintió una punzada en el corazón, hacia tiempo que no veía a la castaña en ese estado, y la verdad era que no le gustaba en lo más mínimo verla así.

- Venga Hermione... no te pongas así mujer... ya verás como yo te levanto ese ánimo... –

Dicho esto, Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, pero fue debido a que Harry acaba de cogerla en brazos, y antes de que pudiera decir algo, se habían desaparecido de la casa de Hermione, para aparecer en un lugar que le resultaba tremendamente familiar. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, como queriendo absorber la mayor cantidad de paisaje posible, de pronto su cabeza se inundo de recuerdos. Veía a Harry y Ron practicar quiddich en el campo, se recordaba a si mísma con sus amigos debajo del haya repasando sus asignaturas, o simplemante conversando... Su hogar, su vida... sin Hogwarts nada de su vida hubiera tenido sentido, allí conoció a sus dos mejores amigos, y entabló amistad con Lavander, Parvati y Ginny. Además de que allí nacieron sus ilusiones y sueños, sus ideales, aquel lugar había sido TODO para ella, y el volver allí en esos momentos tan difíciles, le hizo recordar que no todo esta perdido en esta vida. Se ha de luchar por lo que se quiere, como una vez le había dicho Dumbledore. Cuán sabias eran las palabras del anciano director.

- Por mí no hay inconveniente en que te quedes así Hermione, pero seme están durmiendo los brazos... – Sonrió Harry a la chica, que se sobresaltó saliendo de su ensimismamiento, y sonrojándose.

- Perdona no me había dado cuenta... – Se bajó de los brazos de su amigo, y comenzó a caminar por aquellos jardines que tan buenos momentos le recordaban. Harry la miraba embelesado... hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía, y el tiempo le había sentado muy bien al físico de su amiga... Su pelo le caía en forma de rizos definidos, que cubrían su espalda, su figura era espectacular, con un cuerpo muy bien formado, en el que destacaban sus finas curvas En cuanto a su cara era tan adorable y cálida como siempre. Para Harry no tendría mejor definición que la de un ángel, eso era ella para él. Cuanto la había echado de menos.. parecía que una parte de Harry había vuelto a renacer en el momento que la vio de nuevo...

- ¿Te acuerdas Harry? – Miró Hermione al chico de ojos verdes esmeralda, que ya no usaba sus gafas, ya que empleaba lentillas desde hacía unos pocos años. Sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, y es atismo de tristeza que el chico había visto en ellos instantes antes en la casa de los Granger parecía haber desaparecido.

-Como olvidarlo... – Dijo el chico con aire nostálgico, mientras se acercaba un poco a ella. – Por eso te he traido aquí... – La chica lo miró algo contrariada y nerviosa... – No sé ha habido un impulso que me decía que tenía que traerte aquí... Ahora te pregunto yo.. ¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió una tarde de junio, poco antes de que volviésemos a nuestras casas? – Hermione se sonrojó de momento.. como olvidar aquella tarde, si durante esos tres años se había estado preguntando si había echo lo correcto al irse de allí, sobretodo después de aquello.

- Yo no he dejado de preguntarme que sucedió... – El chico volcó su mirada hacia el lago, ya que podía sentir los ojos castaños de su amiga clavados en él

- Mejor recuérdalo como un incidente sin importancia... – Dijo Hermione, retirando la mirada de su amigo, y perdiendo su vista en los árboles del bosque prohibido. Pero Harry se había volcado a ver a su amiga... por un instante pensó que ella le respondería otra cosa, pero se reprendió por ello. Ella nunca le había dado indicios de que fuera otra cosa.

- ... – El chico se quedó sin palabras, y la castaña decidió que era momento de mirar a su amigo a los ojos. Al hacerlo sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrerle el cuerpo, ambas miradas se miraban con un brillo especial, pero escondiendo algo, que al menos por el momento ninguno de los dos sería capaz de asimilar.

- Bueno¿Qué es eso qué querías decirme? – Preguntó Hermione, intentando cambiar de tema, ya que la situación se estaba volviendo un poco incómoda.

- Tu madre me ha comentado que has venido para quedarte, y que además estabas buscando un trabajo... – La chica asintió. – Precisamente estaba buscando a alguien para desempeñar un cargo, y tu eres la persona perfecta para hacerlo. ¿Qué opinarías si te preguntara que nos hace falta un profesor de Encantamientos? – La chica se quedó pillada de improvisto pero cuando reaccionó se abalanzó al cuello de su amigo para darle un gran abrazo. – Creo que eso es un si... – Dijo Harry una vez la castaña lo había soltado de su efusivo abrazo. Su cara irradiaba felicidad por los poros.

- Es lo mejor que me han dicho en todo el día... Volver a Hogwarts y como profesora... Parece ser que mis sueños comienzan a cumplirse... – Sonrió, y le dedicó una mirada divertida a su amigo.- ¿Qué serias capaz de hacer para celebrar mi nuevo empleo señor Potter? – Dedicó una mirada pícara al chico.

-Cualquier cosa que ustedme proponga señorita Granger... – Le siguió el juego.

- ¿Me da su palabra? – El asintió. – Ahora no te puedes dar vuelta a tras...

- Descuida que no lo haré...

- Bueno pues debido al calor que hace hoy... – El chico se quedó boquiabierto al ver que su amiga comenzaba a quitarse la blusa de manga corta que llevaba puesta y se quedaba en sujetador.

- ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó alarmado, y a la vez divertido.

- ¿Cómo qué qué hago ¿Acaso no me ves? Pienso darme un chapuzón en el lago, y tu vas ha hacer lo mismo... – El chico se quedó a cuadros, pero ante la mirada de su amiga no se atrevió a reprocharla, y la verdad era que la idea resultada tentadora. Así que sin pensarlo más se deshizo de su ropa hasta quedarse en boxers. Hermione ya le llevaba ventaja e iba a lanzarse al lago de cabeza desde una piedra que había... cuando unos brazos la rodearon por la cintura. Al girarse se encontró con su amigo Harry que la miraba.

- Ahora te vas a enterar de lo que es darse un chapuzón... – La cogió en brazos, y sin darle tiempo a rechistar saltó sobre la superficie del lago. Segundos más tarde una persona emergía de su superficie.

- Que fresquita está... – Decía Hermione,. - ¿Verdad Harry? – No obtuvo respuesta, y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, lo buscaba por toda la superficie pero su cabellera azabache no se veía por ningún lado. - ¿Harry? – Volvió a insistir la chica¿No le habría pasado nada malo? Intentó apartar esa idea de su cabeza, y decidió pasar a la acción. Se sumergió en las profundas y turbias aguas del lago, que apenas daban visibilidad a metro y medio de diámetro. Lo buscaba frenética, debía de haber transcurrido dos minutos... y a no ser que el chico hubiese mejorado sus tiempos de buceo, no solía aguantar más de un minuto. Siguió buscando sin hallar rastro alguno del chico, hasta que tuvo que salir a la superficie del lago, en busca del preciado oxígeno que las células de su cuerpo le pedían a gritos.

- ¿Buscas algo ahí abajo? – Dijo una voz burlona.

-Estoy bus... – Un momento, esa voz la conocía... era Harry. Se volvió hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz y se topó con su mejor amigo sonriente ante la cara de incredulidad de la chica. Al principio, suspiró ya que lo había pasado nada, pero enseguida sacó a relucir su carácter. -¿EN QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO HARRY JAMES POTTER ¡ME HAS DADO UN SUSTO DE MUERTE! – Poco a poco se había ido acercando a él, a medida que su malhumor se acrecentaba, y la sonrisa del chico se acentuaba más. - ¿DE QUÉ TE RÍES? – Preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido, y adoptando ese gesto que tanto le gustaba a Harry.

- Es que me encanta verte así de enojada... Te ves muy bonita... – Hermione dejó a un lado su carácter y se sonrojó ante el cumplido. ¿Desde cuando pensaba su mejor amigo que ella se veía guapa al enfadarse?

- No estoy para bromas Harry... – Dijo ella fingiendo enfado, aunque con el piropo se le había pasado por completo. Ahora se encontraban a escasos centímetros.

- Sabes que yo nunca bromeo con esas cosas... – Le dedicó una mirada dulce y acortó un poco más la distancia. Harry podía percibir el olor a rosas de la chica, y Hermione el olor a menta fresca de él. Hermione pudo percibir lo atractivo que se había vuelto su mejor amigo, tal y como le mostraba sus abdominales bien definidos y su musculoso cuerpo, que en esos instantes estaba "demasiado cerca" (N/A: seguro ¬¬). Después de todo lo que ha mejorado sigue siendo el dulce e inocente Harry que dejé aquí años atrás. Sus corazones latían aceleradamente, y la distancia se iba acortando poco a poco. Apenas unos milímetros separaban sus labios, sus alientos se entremezclaban...

. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .. . .

- Nos podía haber visto alguien Draco... – Reprochaba Ginny a su "jefe", que la agarraba por la cintura, y la miraba con sus penetrantes ojos grises.

- No creo que fuera eso lo que te preocupaba cuando me devolvías el beso... – La miró pícaramente, y ella sintió como se derrumbaba ante esa mirada, amaba el riesgo y todo lo que ello conllevaba. Al parecer, algo dentro de ella le dictaba que lo que sentía por el joven Malfoy iba más allá de simple pasión...

- De todos modos prefiero que si quieres quedar conmigo me lo digas con anterioridad...

- ¿Estás diciendo que piensas dejar a Potter? – Un rayo de esperanza surcó el corazón del rubio, y el brillo en su mirada se acentuó, esperando ansioso la respuesta de la chica.

- No he dicho eso... – Dijo ella de mal talante, y separándose de él.

- No me gusta que jueguen conmigo Weasley... – El chico parecía decepcionado por las palabras de la pelirroja.

- No es por nada Malfoy, pero fuiste tu quien me acosó en horario laboral... – Dijo ella.

- Vaya, ahora resulta que soy yo quien te acosa... bien sabes que deseabas aquel beso tanto como yo... te noto temblar cada vez que te beso, cada vez que me acerco a ti. – Acortó las distancias con la pelirroja, hasta quedar a milímetros de sus labios. – Ves... es algo que tu no puedes controlar, y que estoy seguro de que Potter no ha hecho que lo sientas alguna vez. –

La chica cayó, y se dejó llevar por el aroma de Draco y lo besó con pasión, como nunca lo había hecho con su novio. El rubio despertaba instintos que nunca había sentido con el chico que vivió... pero debajo de ese deseo, esa pasión... algo la impulsaba a caer una y otra vez en sus garras. Pero esta vez las cosas irían más lejos. Se encontraban en el departamento del chico, más concretamente en su habitación. El beso comenzó a profundizarse y la lengua de Draco pidió permiso para entrar en la boca de la chica, que le dio paso, y comenzó una lucha interna, a la vez que las manos de ella revolvían el pelo rubio platinado de él, las manos del chico iban desde la delgada cintura de la pelirroja hasta deslizarse por su espalda y muslos... la boca de Draco pasó al cuello de ella y deslizándose por su garganta. La chica no pudo remitir un gemido, y el rubio sonrió... Sabía cuanto le gustaba estar en sus brazos, y ese día la haría suya. La ropa comenzaba a sobrar, y el ambiente se iba caldeando, en pocos minutos dos cuerpos desnudos se encontraban tumbados en la cama de matrimonio, consumando todo el deseo y pasión que sentían el uno por el otro. Dejando de lado todo lo demás, no había ni relaciones de trabajo que respetar, ni novio alguno al que guardarle fidelidad. En esos instantes solo existían ellos dos y lo que sentían...

. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. . .

Notas de la autora: Olas mis queridos lectores!! Espero que les haya agradado el capi, y que me dejen unos lindos reviews, o prometo no volver a actualizar eh? Así que ya saben presionen GO, y dejenme su opinion acerca del ficc ¿Vale? MUCHOS BESOSSSSSSSSS

Cristy


	6. ¿Pero que me sucede?

**¿Pero que me pasa?**

Sus corazones latían aceleradamente, y la distancia se iba acortando poco a poco. Apenas unos milímetros separaban sus labios, sus alientos se entremezclaban...

Harry encontraba los labios de su mejor amiga increíblemente irresistibles, y parecía que la tentación de besarlos podía más que la cordura que le pedía gritos que recordara a cierta pelirroja. Hermione por su parte, sentía que algo le revolvía el estómago y hacía que un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo, la boca entreabierta del chico, le parecía como poder tocar el cielo con las manos... esa sensación de nuevo... durante esos tres años había creído estar equivocada... Pero ese sentimiento que le pedía a gritos que lo dejara salir, volvía a hacerse presente.

La escena parecía suceder a cámara lenta, la castaña cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el momento, por una vez en su vida, haría lo que no era correcto, por una vez en su vida no emplearía la razón, esta vez se dejaría llevar por ese impulso, por esa sensación. Harry seguía absorto en los labios de la chica, pero se dejó llevar por el momento, y acortó la distancia que quedaba para llegar a los jugosos labios de Hermione. Al hacer contacto con ellos, un sentimiento gratificante le inundó el cuerpo. Con un solo roce, un innumerable número de sensaciones pasaron por su cuerpo. Los labios de ella sabían a rosa, a ternura, a cariño, pero a la vez escondían pasión... Los del chico sabían a menta fresca, trasmitían pasión, pero a la vez dulzura y una calidez que inundaba el cuerpo de Hermione. El beso, que en un principio comenzó a ser inocente, se fue tornando más pasional, el roce de sus labios pedía que el beso se intensificara más, y ellos iban a seguir sus instintos... La lengua de Harry pidió acceso, y ella aceptó gustosa a aquella parte del chico, iniciando así una lucha interna, conociéndose más, explorándose el uno al otro. Las manos viajaban por el cuerpo ajeno, produciendo que las sensaciones fueran aún más enloquecedoras. Las manos de Hermione revolbían el pelo mojado del moreno, desordenándolo aún más de lo que estaba, mientras, el chico, tomaba con mayor fuerza la cintura de ella y la acercaba más a su cuerpo. Ambos necesitaban en esos instantes fundirse el uno con el otro, ser uno solo...

* * *

- Me tengo que ir Draco... – Decía la voz de la pelirroja al rubio, que la miraba sin pudor alguno, mientras ella buscaba la ropa, que había quedado desperdigada por la habitación. Malfoy, no podía permitir que se fuera, no así, después de haber tocado el cielo con las manos no iba a dejar que su ángel, su vida, se marchara como si nada hubiera sucedido. Después de haber hecho el amor con ella, se sentía vacío si Ginny no estaba con él.

- No quiero que te vayas... – Dijo el rubio desde la cama. Pero la pelirroja hizo como si no lo hubiera escuchado, buscaba con ahínco su varita. ¿Dónde la habré metido? Se preguntaba así misma. – Quédate por favor... - No me hagas esto más difícil... se reprochaba Ginny, el sentimiento de culpa comenzaba a hacerse patente.

- Es que he quedado con Ha...

- ¿Vas a decirme ahora que después de lo que pasó podrás mirar a Potter del mismo modo? – Se quedó paralizada, y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al sentir unas manos que la rodeaban por la cintura, y el aroma, SU aroma, ese que la enloquecía y le hacía perder la razón. Aún no se había vestido, y la sensación de volver a sentir el cuerpo desnudo del chico, con el de ella, tenía como consecuencia que su corazón latiera más deprisa, y el deseo de lanzarse a sus labios de desbocara. No puedo se volvió a recriminar.

- Por favor Draco... – Suplicó, pero el chico esbozó una sonrisa, sabía que lo que ella sentía no se podía comparar ni de lejos, con lo que sentía con Potter. ¿Por qué no aceptaba de una buena vez que no lo quería, que nunca lo había querido? Siempre había sido un capricho, un amor platónico, que nunca la había llenado por completo.

- Mírame a los ojos y dime que no me quieres, que no me deseas, que cuando me ves no tienes ganas de besarme, de sentirme junto a ti... dímelo y prometo dejarte en paz. – La giró para que quedara frente a él, pero ella mantenía la mirada gacha, no podía permitirse caer de nuevo en ese mar de ojos grises en los que se perdía.

- No te quiero... – Su voz se había quebrado, había sonado débil, tal y como ella se sentía en esos instantes, débil ante él.

- Mírame a los ojos y repítelo... – La tomó de la barbilla y la obligó a que clavara sus ojos avellana en los de él. Un nuevo escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, esos ojos... dios¿Por qué podían causar ese efecto en ella? Definitivamente, lo suyo con Harry no era comparable a lo que sentía con Draco, y así se lo hizo saber al chico... No con palabras, sino más bien con hechos, que son los que en verdad tienen importancia en la vida. Soltó toda su ropa en el suelo, y cortó las distancias con el chico, para volverlo a besar apasionadamente, los besos del chico eran como su oxigeno para respirar, eran su vida. Pero estaba vez los besos eran con mayor fiereza, con mayor deseo... Se dejaron llevar de nuevo por sus instintos y repitieron lo de la vez anterior, para minutos más tarde volver a alcanzar el cielo los dos juntos, y después caer rendidos en los brazos de Morfeo. Abrazados el uno al otro, y con una gran sonrisa surcando sus rostros.

* * *

No todo es de color de rosa en la vida, y eso se hizo patente en la reacción que tuvo Hermione.

- Lo siento... – Decía azorada, después de haberse separado bruscamente de Harry, que la miraba confundido. – No era mi intención... - ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso a su mejor amiga? Acababa de besar al chico de Ginny... la imagen de la pelirroja no dejaba de rondar su mente... pero otra voz en su interior le decía... Está con Draco, La has visto esta mañana

- Esto... – Harry se hallaba en medio de un dilema, tenía delante a su mejor amiga de toda la vida, con la cual se acababa de besar, y había experimentado sensaciones nuevas, y por cierto no le habían desagradado en absoluto... Peor por otro lado, la imagen de cierta pelirroja tumbada en el sillón de su apartamento esperando a que él llegara, hizo que volviera a posar sus pies en la tierra. - Yo también lo siento... no se que me a pasado... – Se revolvía el cabello de manera nerviosa, mientras que Hermione se mordía el labio inferior, como cada vez que algo la atormentaba o preocupaba.

- Lo mejor será que lo olvidemos y hagamos como si nada hubiese sucedido... – Dijo la castaña con el corazón en la mano. ¿Por qué insitía en hacer las cosas más difíciles?

- Si... será lo mejor... – El chico no podía describir lo que sentía... "¿DECEPCIÓN?" dijo una voz en su cabeza, por un instante habría jurado que ella sentía algo especial por el, pero ahora allí estaba Hermione Granger, pidiéndole que lo olvidara todo. ¿Cómo iba a olvidarla después de lo que había sentido? Pero aún así decidió guardar ese sentimiento, tenía que pensar en Ginny, si, eso era, el estaba enamorado de Ginevra Weasley...

- Bueno mejor volvemos ¿no?

- Em... si... – Contestó el moreno con aire taciturno, al mismo tiempo que salían del lago, y recogían su ropa que se encontraba esparcida por la orilla.

- ¿Sabes algo Harry? – El chico la miró esperanzadoramente, deseando que las palabras que salieran de su boca fueran un... te quiero, un te amo... ¿EN QUE ESTAS PENSANDO? Gritó una voz en su cabeza, por Merlín¿Desde cuándo veía a su mejor amiga con esos ojos? – Estoy ansiosa por volver a Hogwarts, y más aún impartiendo clases, si supieras como lo he añorado... – Le dedicó al chico de ojos verdes una mirada soñadora, y se volvió a contemplar el castillo. – De vuelta al hogar... – Susurró.

Harry había sentido como lo golpeaban en el estómago, cuando la chica le había dicho eso, por un lado, se alegraba de que trabajar en Hogwarts significara tanto para la castaña. Pero por toro, una sensación de desasosiego le invadió.

- Yo también me alegro de que trabajemos juntos...

- ¿QUÉ...? – Lo miró desconcertada... no recordaba que le hubiera dicho que él trabajaba en Hogwarts, o puede que no lo recordara.

- Si te dije que trabajaba como profesor...

- Bueno creo que de eso me acordaba, pero si no me equivoco nunca me mencionaste el lugar...

- Ups, pues sería con tu madre con la que hablé... – Dijo divertido Harry, disfrutando de la gran sonrisa que se había formado en los labios de la chica, que lucía muy hermosa.

- Me alegra, así podremos vernos más a menudo, y recuperar el tiempo que hemos perdido estos años... – Suspiró la chica, al mismo tiempo que se cerraba la camiseta.

- Bueno... suponiendo que has venido para quedarte... ¿Dónde se alojará Krum? – Harry sintió un golpe de celos al decir el nombre del buscador, pero intentó disimularlo. Aunque no fue nada parecido a lo que sentía la chica bullir por dentro.

- Eso se acabó... – Dijo la chica en tono mordaz, y bajando un poco la voz, que se había quebrado. No puedo llorar, no puedo, no delante de él.

- Lo siento... – en un impulso la rodeó con sus brazos, y Hermione hundió su cabeza en el pecho del chico, como tantas veces había hecho en el pasado. Cuando se sentía mal.- Sabes que aquí estoy para lo que tu quieras.

- Lo sé Harry... – Había sacado la cabeza del pecho del chico, y ahora lo miraba a los ojos, con sus ojos marrones cristalinos, a causa de las lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

- No sé que te habrá hecho, pero juro que como me entere... – El chico adoptó una pose seria y peligrosa. Que en vez de asustar o intimidar a la chica, hizo que ésta se hechara a reír. Dejando a Harry con cara de bobo. - ¿Te parezco gracioso? – Fingió enfado, a la vez que ella se desternillaba de la risa.

- No... Harry... – decía entrecortadamente debido a la risa. – Es que de imaginarme a Krum lleno de espinillas y con la cara hecha añicos, por haberle dado golpes, me da la risa. – Logró articular, haciendo un pausa, y haciendo gestos con las manos. Harry fue el que se echó a reír ahora.

- Te ves muy bonita cuando sonríes... – Hermione se quedó paralizada, y su sonrisa se congeló debido a la sorpresa, en menos de hora y media, el chico le había dicho un par de piropos, y se habían besado.

- Harry... – Se quedó mirando sus hermosos ojos verdes, pero una vez más, aquella voz que le decía que aquello que sentía estaba mal, lograba vencerla. - ¿Por qué mejor no comemos y te cuento que he hecho estos tres años?

- Por mí bien... – Dijo el chico resignado, parecía ser que el beso no había significado nada para ella. Cuán equivocado estaba.

- Pues ya que esto del don de aparecerse es un encanto, iremos a un restaurante que conocí hace un año en Italia... verás lo bueno que es... –La noche comenzaba a caer, y el sol empezaba a desaparecer detrás e los árboles del bosque prohibido. Mostrando así todo el encanto que tenía el colegio de magia y sus alrededores. Se oyó un leve plog, y dos figuras desaparecieron de los terrenos del jardín.

- Bienvenida a casa Hermione Granger... creo que por fin tus sueños se harán realidad, junto con los de otra persona... – Susurró el Director de Hogwarts a nadie en particular, al mismo tiempo que el aura dorada del sol, desaparecía en el cielo. Dejando ver un manto de estrellas.

La noche llegó en un restaurante de Italia, donde dos jóvenes charlaban animadamente, poniéndose al día de lo que había pasado en la ausencia del otro. La cena había sido exquisita, digna de un chef, y el ambiente no podía ser más acogedor. Harry miró su reloj, y vio alarmado la hora que era, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Hermione.

- ¿YA te tienes que ir? – Dijo la chica algo desilusionada.

- Es tardísimo, quedé con Ginny hace una hora. – Se puso nervioso, su novia no era de esas que tienen mucha paciencia, y si llegaba tarde le esperaba una buena. Aunque la verdad es que merecía la pena, lo había pasado muy bien con Hermione. – Me alegra que hayamos hablado, y más aún que este año compartamos trabajo como profesores, nos vemos pronto, tengo que ponerte al día sobre las materias que tendrás que enseñar este año. – Le dio un par de besos en la mejilla a su amiga, y se desapareció, justo después de haber pagado la cuenta.

- Adiós. – Dijo la chica a la nada, tocándose instintivamente el lugar donde el la había besado, para instantes después desaparecerse.

* * *

Harry había llegado a su apartamento, esperando encontrarse a una Ginny roja como su pelo de la ira. Pero no fue así. Si no que se encontró una nota escrita deprisa, y con letra casi ilegible, que ponía "He tenido que ultimar unas cosas del trabajo. Nos vemos Cariño". El chico se quedó algo perplejo por la brevedad de la carta, y más aún porque ella solía explicarle siempre a donde iba y hablaba con el sobre lo estúpido que era su jefe, y desagradecido con las horas extra que ella dedicaba a su trabajo.. (n/a: si él supiera la verdad...)

Visto lo visto, y después de lo ajetreado del día, decidió que lo mejor sería irse a dormir, y reflexionar con la almohada lo sucedido. Se dirigió a su habitación y se quitó la ropa, quedándose en boxers. Ya que el calor era insoportable. Se estirazó en su cama, y se quedó contemplando el techo de la habitación. Instintivamente giró su cabeza a su mesita de noche, donde había una foto del trío Gryffindor, y al lado de ésta, una foto de él con su novia. Todas las noches miraba con melancolía la foto de los tres amigos, pero esa noche, su mirada se centraba en la chica que había en medio de la foto y que sonreía con sinceridad a sus dos mejores amigos. ¿Por qué se preguntaba, en esos instantes, si lo que sentía con su novia era igual que lo que había sentido con Hermione esa tarde? Parecía que esa noche Morfeo no le iba a abrir las puertas para entrar en un profundo sueño... Hasta que notó una voz familiar que le susurró al oído:_ " No quiero que le hagas daño a ninguna de las dos, pero si quiero que seas sincero contigo mismo"._

Una chica de pelo castaño, permanecía en su cama, en una pose similar a la que su mejor amigo tenía en su apartamento. En cuanto a sus pensamientos eran similares, Esa sensación, otra vez... pensaba, Aquella vez pensó que había sido por culpa de la situación, pero ahora... Estaba muy confundida, pero si algo tenía claro era que ella nunca se metería en medio de ninguna relación, y menos aún si el chico era el novio de su mejor amiga. Por muy confundida que se encontrara la pelirroja. ¿Pero en que piensas Hermione Si hace un par de días que has roto con tu novio, ni se te ocurra volver a interesarte en un chico, eso es, nada de chicos, Harry es tu amigo, y así será siempre...?

Ahora es cuando digo yo: _Nunca digas de esta agua no beberás _

* * *

**_Notas de la autora¿Cómo decirlo? MUCHAS GRACIAS! A todos aquellos que me han dejado un review, no saben lo feliz que me hace que os esté gustando la historia, por ello he decido publicar este capi antes. Así que ya saben, si la historia les intriga... nada más tieen que dejarme sus reviews para que yo les de una pronta actualización. Ahora agradezco a:_**

Brenda-Potter-Skywalker-Kent

anisza

cynthia88

SachielitaX

**Bueno muchas gracias a ****ls**** cuatro me agrada que os este gustando el capi, en cuanto a la actualización solo depende de vosotros y vosotras. Así que ya saben presionen GO y dejenme un review. Les recomiendo mis otros ficc, uno de los Merodeadores, y otro de sexto año en Hogwarts, con las parejas de H/Hr ¿Cuál sino? Muchos besos a todos!**


	7. Comienzan las clases

**Disclaimer: los personajes principales no me pertenecen, aunque los que han salido de esta linda cabecita sip, asi que ya saben no me plagien que los denuncio jajajja. Disfruten del capi y déjenme sus comentarios Que sino no actualizo eh?**

_**Comienzan las clases**_

El sol entraba a raudales por la ventana de la habitación, despertando a su ocupa. Una chica de melena castaña, y con rizos bien definidos, se desperezaba en la cama, entreabriendo poco a poco sus ojos marrones, ya que la luz del día le molestaba. Hacia ya dos semanas que había llegado de Bulgaria, y su estado de ánimo había vuelto a ser el mismo de años atrás, cuando vivía en Inglaterra. Los encuentros con Harry eran casi diarios, y ambos amigos se la pasaban hablando, y repasando las materias que impartirían ese año en el colegio, hallando la manera idónea de enseñarlas, pero también intentando que el medio fuera lo más divertido y práctico posible. La madre de Hermione andaba todo el día canturreando, y con una cara que irradiaba felicidad por los poros, desde la vuelta de su hija, parecía una colegiala... y cada vez que Harry venía a la casa lo trataba como si fuera su propio hijo.

- Hermione el desayuno está listo... – Avisó desde el piso inferior la madre de la chica. Aunque el leve olor a tostadas y a tortitas, se podía percibir ya desde la habitación.

- Ahora mismo bajo mamá... – Se estaba terminando de colocar unos baqueros ajustado, con una camisa de manga corta de un color celeste cielo, y unos tenis. Si algo caracterizó siempre a Hermione, y seguirá siendo, es que nunca le gustaba complicarse con su vestuario, no era de las que le gustan presumir de su bonito cuerpo, claro que ella lo tenía, pero prefería mil veces ir cómoda, a presumir y no poder andar mas de 100 metros sin que sientas que tus pies se van a romper. Bajó las escaleras, y al llegar a la cocina se quedó parada de la impresión.

- Buenos días amiga... no te quedes ahí y pasa a comer. Hoy es el ultimo día antes de que empiecen las clases. – Harry miraba a la castaña desde la mesa, donde un sin fin de alimentos se encontaban desperdigados en toda su longitud, esperando que fueran engullidos.

- Es que no te esperaba.. – Dijo la chica con un hilo de voz... a la vez que un leve sonrojo asomaba por sus mejillas.

- Venga a comer Hermione, ya has escuchado a Harry. – Dijo su madre, sacando de su ensimismamiento a la chica.

- Bueno... a comer se a dicho.. – Se sentó al lado de su amigo, y se puso manos a la obra. – Ummm las tortitas te han salido de muerte mamá... prométeme que algún día me darás la receta...

- Si querida, a Harry le iba a encantar que se las hicieras. ¿Verdad? – Ambos amigos se atragantaron ante la insinuación de la señora Granger. ¿Acaso pensaba que ellos dos ...? – Tampoco es para que os pongáis así, pero siempre he pensado que hacíais muy buena pareja. – Soltó una sonrisa, y volvió con sus quehaceres en la cocina, bajo una mirada de incredulidad de Hermione.

- Hay mi madre... – Suspiró la castaña, a modo de resignación. – Ya me parecía a mí que tu te llevabas muy bien con ella. – se giró para mirar al chico de ojos verdes esmeralda, que la miraba divertido. – Ahora vas a decirme que tu lo sabías ¿no?

- Tu madre solo nos está tomando el pelo Hermione...

- Si claro... – Dijo la chica desconfiada.

- Venga mujer, termina de comer que hoy te invito a cenar. – Le dedicó un guiño el chico, haciendo que ella se sonrojara aún más de lo que estaba.

* * *

- Venga Samanta, tienes que tenerlo todo preparado para mañana. Recuerda que empiezas el curso en tu nuevo colegio. 

- Si mami.. – Decía una niña de unos once años a su madre, mientras ambas metían los libros y las vestimentas de la niña en un gran baúl. – Los primos Javier y María, también estarán¿no?

- Si Sami, ya te lo he dicho, ellos también irán a estudiar al mismo sitio que tu. Los tres aprenderán a dominar su magia. Prométeme que serás buena chica, y que no harás trastadas.. – Dijo ahora la mujer, mirando con el entrecejo fruncido a su hija, que puso cara de falsa inocencia.

- Por su puesto, yo soy muy buena... – Sonrió con dulzura la chica, a la vez que su ojos azules brillaban de una manera extraña. Su madre fue al salón a buscar unos libros que faltaban, y Samanta aprovechó la oportunidad para meter disimuladamente todo su arsenal de bromas dentro del baúl, entre todas sus prendas de vestir y material escolar. – este año será muuuuuuuy divertido. – Sonrió con cara maliciosa. – Que tiemble Hogwarts, Samanta Kimberley va para allá... muajajjajajajajaj – Rió maliciosamente.

* * *

Ginny estaba ultimando unos informes en su estudio, cuando la voz de su feje la llamó. 

- Weasley, venga a mi despacho, tengo que pedirle una cosa. – La chica, bajo la atenta mirada de algunas de sus compañeras de trabajo, que la miraban como compadeciéndose de ella.

- Ten cuidado Ginny... – Susurró Nati, que era una compañera de la pelirroja. – Por el tono parece que está de mal humor, y ya sabes lo antipático que puede ser cuando está de ese humor...

- Gracias Nati, pero yo me hago cargo de esto... – La chica agradecía el gesto, pero si en aquella sala había alguien que conocía bien al rubio, esa era ella. Se dirigió con paso decidido al despacho de su jefe, con sendas cantidades de papeles en sus brazos. Pasó por la puerta que estaba entreabierta, y la cerró tras de sí. Unos ojos grises la miraban fijamente, desde detrás del escritorio. – Aquí tienes lo que me has pedido. – Habló con tono mordaz la chica, y dándose media vuelta para salir de allí, aquel lugar la asfixiaba.

- Tengo que hablar contigo.. – Su voz sonó seria, provocando que ella se volviera a encararlo. Si quería discutir, ella lo haría encantada.

- Pues fíjate que yo pienso que entre nosotros dos está todo hablado. – Lo dijo de manera cortante, y se fue con paso decidido ala puerta, pero cuando tenía el picaporte cogido, la voz del chico la volvió a detener.

- No te creo Ginny. – La voz se le había quebrado, nunca un Malfoy había llegado a esos extremos ante una mujer, si su padre levantara cabeza... – La noche que pasemos juntos fue muy especial para mí, y permíteme dudar que tu la hayas podido olvidar en un plis plas.

- ¿Qué no entiendes? – Gritó ella desesperada, e intentando que las lágrimas no escaparan por su ojos. – No le puedo hacer esto a Harry, el ha sido mi apoyo siempre, siempre ha estado conmigo cuando creía que había llegado mi fin, y que el mundo se caería encima mío. ¿Y ahora pretendes que olvide todos esos bonitos momentos por tí? Siento decepcionarte Malfoy, pero no soy de ese tipo de personas, a Harry.. lo amo.. – Su voz se había quebrado, y ella había bajado la mirada, su corazón latía aceleradamente, ni ella misma creía en sus palabras.

- No soy alguien insensible Ginny, entiendo que sea difícil para ti el dejarlo con Potter, pero lo que no puedes negar es ese sentimiento que te oprime el pecho, y que cobra fuerza cuando yo estoy cerca. – Se había acercado lentamente a la chica, que parecía estar en estado de shock.

- Pero... – Draco la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, esos ojos castaños que derramaban silenciosas lágrimas.

- Shisssssss – La calló. – No te voy a obligar a nada, tómate el tiempo que sea necesario para hablarlo con él. No tiene por que ser algo brusco, ve distanciándote de él progresivamente, y dentro de un tiempo le dices que ya no sientes nada por él. – La pelirroja asintió.

- No va a ser fácil para él... – Un sentimiento de culpa le inundó el cuerpo, hace tan solo unos meses, no se le habría pasado por la cabeza el engañar a su novio. Era el chico perfecto: guapo, cariñoso, siempre estaba ahí, todo lo que una mujer habría deseado, y ahora, ahí estaba Ginny Weasley engañando a su novio con su jefe. Si Harry llegara a enterarse... el sentimiento de culpa podría con todo ese mundo perfecto que comenzaba a llenar la cabeza de la pelirroja. En su mente solo salió una palabra "Hermione", ella sería la clave para poder arreglarlo todo.

- Te amo... susurró el rubio, al oído de la chica, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Los labios de Draco besaban el cuello de ella, e iban trazando un camino que ya era muy conocido por él. Lentamente llegó a los labios carmín de la pelirroja, que hacía esfuerzos descomunales por reprimir un gemido de placer. Sin previo aviso se apoderó de sus labios jugosos, en un ardiente y pasional beso, la chica no se resistió más y rodeó con sus brazos a su jefe por el cuello, atrayendo el cuerpo del chico hacia ella. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron explorando de nuevo el interior del cuerpo ajeno, ese cuerpo que los enloquecía, que les pedía con fervor pasar más tiempo juntos. Pero algo interrumpió la escena.

- Toc, toc. – La puerta era aporreada con fiereza, y ambos cuerpos se separaron violentamente, ante el temor de que los descubrieran.

- A.. adelante.. – Dijo Draco entrecortadametne, al mismo tiempo que se quitaba las manchas de carmín del pintalabios de la chica.

- Señor Malfoy, es urgente se a producido una redada en el centro de Londres, se cree que son algunos seguidores de Voldemort, que planean seguir con los planes que dejó su amo pendientes. – LA voz de Nati sonaba asustada. Ginny lo podía entender a la perfección, toda su familia había caído en manos de los mortífagos, y por ello, la chica había decido formarse como auror, para darle su merecido a esos asesinos.

- De acuerdo, avisa a los demás, vamos para allá ahora mismo. – Nati salió del despacho a toda prisa, dejando a una Ginny confundida que miraba a su jefe, que recogía a toda prisa su túnica y buscaba su varita.

- ¿No tienen bastante con todo el daño que han hecho estos años..? – Dijo la pelirroja abatida, y con la voz quebrada.

- Se que esto es difícil para ti, pero algún día, algún día todo volverá ala tranquilidad. No pervivirán por siempre, y para evitarlo estamos nosotros. - Acarició con ternura la mejilla de la chica y le dio un corto beso, para instantes después, abandonar el despacho, seguido de la pelirroja.

* * *

- Harry, ya está todo listo. En verdad, no entiendo por qué hemos venido. Sin o recuerdo mal, la perfeccionista era yo, y no tú. – Bromeaba Hermione con su amigo, era la tercera vez que repasaban como sería la ceremonia de selección, e incluso había ayudado a Dumbledore a designar a los nuevos prefectos y premios anuales. Algo que la castaña consideró excesivo, ya que no creía oportuno que una "simple" profesora tuviera que tomar parte en esos asuntos. 

- Puede ser que me haya vuelto tan perfeccionista como tu. – rió el chico. – Pero creo que este año será muy divertido. Además como a ti te han asignado la nueva jefa de Ravenclaw, ya verás los problemas que conlleva hacerse cargo de tal cantidad e pequeños individuos que no atienden a ninguna de tus normas o exigencias, yo creo que en mis tiempos no éramos tan desobedientes. – Hermione lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido.- Vale, lo admito, nosotros tampoco éramos muy afines a las normas, pero ya entenderás a lo que me refiero cuando empiecen las clases mañana, más te vale traerte un par de aspirinas para el dolor de cabeza, te aseguro que será mas de uno, el que te va a dar a lo largo del curso.

- ¿En el quiddich son igual? – Preguntó divertida la chica, ya que las poses que adoptaba su amigo al explicarle "lo demoníacos y estresantes" que podían ser algunos alumnos, parecían sacadas de Los carnavales de Cádiz.

- Bueno, el deporte parece que se lo toman bastante más en serio. La gran mayoría me y tratan como si yo fuera una estrella internacional de quiddich.

- La verdad es que si no lo has sido, fue por tu decisión, muchos equipos te ofrecieron un puesto entre sus jugadores.

- Bueno, amo el deporte pero no tanto, preferí quedarme por ese entonces en el que hasta el momento había sido mi hogar, e impartir clases a los niños, para enseñarles lo que de verdad importa. La magia, y el saber utilizarla con el corazón, para mí eso es lo más importante. – Las palabras habían salido de lo más profundo de su ser, y al parecer, Hermione también había logrado percibir el sentimiento que aquellas palabras llevaban en sí.

- Oye Harry, cambiando de tema, durante mi estancia en Bulgaria escuché que aquí seguía habiendo movimientos mortífagos. ¿No? – Inquirió la castaña, ya que el ambiente se había tensado un poco.

- Si, efectivamente. El departamento de Ginny cubre esos temas, no es que sean su especialidad, ya que ellos abordan sobretodo el tema del papeleo, pero en casos de emergencia, o alerta, ante un posible ataque de redadas mortífagas, siempre están disponibles.

- ¿Cómo van las cosas entre ustedes? – Preguntó interesada, desde el "encuentro" con la pelirroja en la cafetería, no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella, y cuando lo hiciera, le reclamaría un par de cosas.

- Bueno... últimamente no nos vemos demasiado, y cuando nos vemos anda un poco fría y distante.. supongo que será por su trabajo, está muy agobiada últimamente. – Acabó Harry, algo cabizbajo, pero a decir verdad, la compañía de su mejor amiga aliviaba en gran parte la falta que le hacía su novia. ¿Acaso reemplazaba a Ginny por Hermione? No, nunca, ambas eran polos opuestos... mientras que una era extrovertida y coqueta, la otra era más tímida y cohibida. Esa posibilidad estaba descartada, se reprochó así mismo. Pero... ¿Por qué cuándo estaba a su lado el resto del mundo parecía desaparecer?

- Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya ya a casa.. nos vemos mañana. – Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se desapareció. Antes de que el chico le recordara que quería invitarla a cenar.

- Otro día será... – Suspiró para sí mismo, el día siguiente sería agotador, por lo que decidió imitar a su mejor amiga e irse a descansar ese día pronto.

* * *

Al día siguiente Harry tampoco había tenido noticias de la pelirroja, y ya estaba preocupándose, se prometió así mismo que esa noche iría a buscarla. Necesitaba pasar un tiempo con ella, desde la llegada de Hermione a penas se habían visto en un par de ocasiones, y siempre andaban apurados de tiempo. Al parecer la chica trataba de evadirlo por todos lo medios, y también hay que decir que el chico no andaba muy por la labor de buscar a su novia, cuando se pasaba el día con Hermione. Tal vez eso fuera el motivo del enfado de la pelirroja. Esa noche se lo preguntaría. 

La noche cayó sobre Hogwarts, y con el manto de estrellas obre el enorme castillo llegaron los alumnos. Felices por sus vacaciones, y algo impacientes por ver a sus amigos después de dos largos meses. EL murmullo era muy generalizado hasta que la profesora McGonagall ingresó al gran comedor con los alumnos de primer año.

- No recuerdo que nosotros fuéramos tan pequeños.. – Dijo Hermione a Harry en voz baja.

- Pues eso fue lo que yo pense, pero te puedo asegurar que nosotros no distábamos mucho en altura en comparación con ellos.

- Pues estoy de acuerdo con Harry. – Cercioró la voz de Hagrid, que se encontraba al lado de Harry. – Algún día os enseñaré una foto que tengo de vuestro primer año...

- Ejemmm ejemmmmm – Carraspeó la profesora McGonagall, rogando silencio para la selección. – Black, Javier. – Un chico de pelo negro azabache y unos ojos negros oscuros se acercó al taburete, la profesora le puso el sombrero, y tras unos instantes de deliberaciones gritó.

- RAVENCLAW! – Hermione saltó de alegría, ese chico tenía pinta de ser un intelectual, seguramente sería un gran alumno. El chico se fue con paso decidido a ocupar un asiento en su mesa.

- Black, María... RAVENCLAW!

- Bueno eran hermanos creo que era predecible que fueran a la misma casa... – Dijo Hagrid.

- No creo que eso tenga mucho que ver, si te fijas en el apellido, cosa que me extraña, ya que pense que no quedaban más Blacks... – Hermione se dio cuenta del error al nombrar ese apellido y rectificó. – Aparte de tu padrino que... Bueno a lo que me refiero, es que no por llevar la misma sangre recorriendo sus venas sus aptitudes y valores van a ser los mismos. Puede que uno hubiese caído en Ravenclaw y el otro en Slytherin..

- En eso llevas toda la razón... – Cercioró Harry. LA selección continuó hasta llegar a quedar una sola niña. Era pequeña y tenía unos ojos azules preciosos, con una melena castaña enmarañada, y pinta de sabelotodo, pero aún así, de ángel. Hermione cruzó los dados para que fuera seleccionada a su casa, al igual que Harry.

- GRYFFINDOR! – Gritó el sombrero. Harry dijo un pequeño "toma" apenas audible por el resto, que había estallado en aplausos por el final de la selección. Por lo que no se pudo escuchar el reclamo de la pequeña niña, que maldecía al viejo sombrero por haberla separado de sus primos.

- Me recuerda a ti Hermione... – Dijo Harry, a la vez que empezaba a cenar, el hambre que tenía comenzaba a hacer estragos en su estómago, pidiendo a gritos comida.

- Jaaa jaaa... – rió irónicamente la chica. – Muy graciocillo Potter, veremos a ver este año que casa gana la copa de las casas, verás como será la mía la que se la lleva.

- Espero que no se te suba a la cabeza Hermione, recuerda que Gryffindor es la mejor, allí estudiaste tu.

- Bueno, pero ahora pienso que Ravenclaw tendrá muchas oportunidades, de eso me encargaré yo. – La chica había sacado a relucir su espíritu de competitividad.

- Verás como esta vez no saldrás vencedora señorita Granger...

- Ándese con cuidado señor Potter, o tendrá que decir adió a su hermosa copa de la vitrina de Gryffindor... – rió vurlonamente la chica.

La cena transcurrió sin altercados, y después del discurso habitual del director todos los alumnos, bajo el mandato de sus prefectos y premios anuales, comenzaron a dirijirse hacia sus respectivas salas comunes, cuando un grito aterrador inundó el Gran comedor...

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Bueno hasta aquí el capi, espero que les haya gustado, a partir del siguiente le daré un pequeño toque de humor y de intriga, espero que les parezca buena la idea. Hermione las va a pasar un poco mal, hasta que no se acostumbre a lo que le espera. Las cosas entre Ginny y Harry se van a poner muy ineteresantes. 

**Muchos besos a todos y gracias por vuestros reviews**

Ahora ya saben lo que les toca, si quieren que actualize pronto dejen un review.. de lo contrario me demorare mucho más...

Pulsen GO y déjenme su opinio!

Cristy


End file.
